When He Cheats
by annieherondalelightwood
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Jace cheated on Clary and she ran away. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I decided to write a story about what might happen if Jace cheated on Clary. I know there is already tons of those stories but I wanted to post one of my own. This story will be in a few perspectives but mostly Jace and Clary's POVs.**

 **Clary's POV**

I paused. I had been walking up to my room, which was right across from Jace's in the Institute. I'd been marveling over how my mom had finally let me move in to the Institute. She would still see me all the time, but it had still taken Luke's reasoning with her before she agreed. From Jace's room came a moan. I tensed, reaching for a seraph blade hidden in my knee-high boots that Izzy had finally convinced me to wear. What if a demon was in Jace's room? As soon as I thought it I laughed at myself. Demons couldn't come into the Institute. And the moan sounded more… pleasured.

I inched the door open and peered inside. I felt my heart leap into my throat as the ability to speak left me. Jace was in his bed, on top of another girl. She was the one moaning the first time, but they were both doing it. I stared breathlessly. They were both naked. I saw Jace's eyes open and his golden gaze pierced me. "Clary!" he gasped. The blond girl looked at me with a pleased expression. I felt my heart contract. It was Kaelie Whitewillow, the stupid fairy waitress from Taki's that always flirted with him.

I shook my head wordlessly and slammed the seraph blade that I still held in my hand into his floor. The tears finally started coming as I turned and ran across the hall into my room. He followed, coming in my room, still naked. "I can explain, Clary-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want your explanations, _Herondale_. We are done. If we ever see each other again, I will break your arm." Shaking my head angrily, I turned and started throwing clothes into a bag. I grabbed my sketchpad and tore out a drawing of him, holding it so he could see as I tore it into pieces and crumpled it up before throwing it to the floor.

I snatched my stele from the dresser, drawing a Portal, picturing where I wanted to go. Finally, I drew a rune that came to me on my skin. _Untrackable_. "If you want to find me, it will be the old fashioned way." Slinging the backpack over my shoulder, I stepped through the Portal, hearing his voice call after me as I kicked the swirling vortex, destroying it before he could follow. I sighed, walking towards the Miami Institute.

As soon as I knock on the doors, they open to reveal a delicate looking girl with violet eyes and ebony hair. She is very pretty, the scars and marks from runes revealing her Shadowhunter status. "Hi, I'm Clary Fairchild and I need a place to stay." I tell her, hastily wiping away the last signs of my tears.

"Oh, no way! The Clary Fairchild? Jace Herondale's girlfriend?" she says, somehow managing to make her excited tones seem chill, like she doesn't care.

I smile weakly. "Not anymore." She frowns concernedly at my expression.

"I'm Alexa Fairfox. Welcome to the Miami Institute. Don't worry, there aren't any alligators on the streets." she cracks. A less fake smile appears on my face as I walk into my new home.

 **Jace's POV**

I don't know why I had sex with Kaelie. I went to Taki's for lunch and she was my waitress. I think she put alcohol in my coffee, because when I was done with it, I was very energized and very drunk. "Let's go back to my place." I slurred in her ear while I paid. She smiled seductively.

"Sounds good to me." she replied, following me out of Taki's. Once we got back to the Institute, she settled herself on my bed, kissing me fiercely. One thing led to another, and the next thing I knew Clary was standing in the doorway.

I tried to get her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. I didn't blame her. She stepped through her Portal and as I throw my still naked self at it, it shatters the second before I go through, and I smash into the wall. She must have broken it from the other side. She had said that if I wanted to find her, it would have to be the old fashioned way, right after she had drawn a rune I didn't recognize on herself. Did she mean… I grabbed a stele from off her bed, concealed in her covers, and drew a tracking rune on her sketchbook. Nothing happened. "Damnit Clary!" I yell, frustrated. She must have created a new rune, probably making her untrackable.

I chuck her sketchpad at the wall where she had disappeared into a Portal and watch it bounce off. I heave myself off her bed and go back to my room, finding that Kaelie at least had the decency to get her clothes and go. I get dressed and decide not to tell the others when they got back why she had left.

 **Clary's POV**

2 years later…

I laughed, grabbing Alexa's arm as she fought me for the last muffin. Even at so young, she was the head of the institute and we lived almost alone, with just Alexa's brother living here. Alexa and I were _parabatai_ and she had long since known about Jace. She had then begged permission to go kill him. I had laughed, but said no. She could've, though. We had gotten the title of best Shadowhunting team by killing the most demons of anyone in the world.

"It's my muffin!" I giggled, grabbing at it. She slapped my hand away, but before she could snatch it for herself, a hand grabbed it and stuffed it into their mouth. "Brad!" I complain, laughing as I kiss him. Brad is Alexa's brother and my boyfriend. I loved that every time I kissed him, I didn't have to worry about going up on my tiptoes. I had changed a lot in the two years since I left, my hair staying wild, but a bit sleeker and smoother. When the light hits it, it is gorgeous, decorated with some blond highlights. I had filled out a lot, getting a growth spurt and more curves.

We walked to school together after the muffin incident. Alexa and I, along with Brad, were definitely popular. I usually dressed in all black, a form fitting tank with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. We all dressed pretty badass. No one crosses us and gets away with it. I yawn through all my classes, excited to get home to train. It's definitely more exciting than math class.

Finally we made it home, and I ran upstairs to my room to change for training, easily dodging through the maze of halls that was the Institute to get to my bedroom. I pick out tight shorts and a sports bra, brushing my hair back into its ponytail and out of my face, also removing the makeup I wore during the school day. I ran back downstairs to stop short before I run into Alexa, who seemed to be walking to my room and looks very nervous.

"Um, Clary, you have visitors." she mumbles.

"Who?" I asked.

"Just, don't be your usual sarcastic self." she responds. I fake pout, nudging her shoulder with mine as I jog to the door and open it. I stop short. Right there are the people I ran from in the first place. Simon, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Jace stand in the doorway. "Um." is all I can say. Alexa comes up next to me, a fake smile on her face. She rubs my back where no one can see and does her best to calm me down. I take a deep breath. "Hi guys." I say weakly.

Isabelle squeals as she runs up to me and hugs me, and it's like the invisible wall of time in between the gang and I breaks. Suddenly everyone is surrounding me, hugging and offering greetings and how-have-you-beens. Everyone except Jace, who stays leaning against the doorframe. I eventually break from the group, going next to Alexa, who is standing awkwardly outside of the group hug. "Everyone, this is Alexa Fairfox. She is my _parabatai_ and can kick all of your asses. So just, be careful with her."

"Why did you leave Clary? When are you coming back to New York? When did you get a _parabatai_? How are you the best Shadowhunting team ever? How are you so tall? When did you get hot?" Isabelle bombards me with questions. I do my best to answer.

"If you want to know why I left, ask Jace for an explanation. If he lies, I will tell you. I am not coming back to New York now or ever. I got Alexa when I came here. Her parents died, so she is the head of the Miami Institute here. I don't know how I am so tall or when I got hot. Puberty? And I have questions for you. How did you find me? How did you know we are the best Shadowhunters?" I question.

"I can answer that." Simon says, stepping up. "We couldn't find you anywhere and tracking runes and spells didn't work, so we went to the Clave and they told us that you and your _parabatai_ lived here, and were the best Shadowhunters ever."

I notice that they are all carrying bags, and change the subject. "Are you guys planning on staying here?" I ask with more enthusiasm than I feel. Izzy nodded, beaming. I nod numbly and Alexa volunteers to show them to their rooms. I look at her gratefully. _Thank you_. "Then, um, I'm gonna go to my room. I will see you for school tomorrow." I turn and run out of there, hearing their groans from when I mentioned school as a chorus shooing me out.

Simon chases after me. Using his vampire speed, he can easily beat me to my room as I race through the twisting hallways, but since he doesn't know his way around he doesn't. "What's the matter Fray? What did Golden Boy do to make you leave?" he asks when I stop at my room. I don't want to tell him, but this is Simon. I can trust him.

"Okay." I sigh. "So, you know Kaelie Whitewillow? The waitress at Taki's?" He nods. "I might have walked into Jace's room and found them having…" my voice trails off as I begin to cry. He hugs me close, somehow his lack of body heat warming me.

"Wait, so they didn't just make out? He actually…" I nod wordlessly. He sighs, hugging me for a few more seconds before asking me how to get back to the foyer of the Institute. "I need to beat the crap out of Herondale." I laugh a little and lead him back.

"HERONDALE!" he shouts.

"Chill, bloodsucker." Jace looks faintly amused, until he looks past Simon to me. He draws in a sharp breath as I nod to his unasked question. "Shit." he mutters as Simon descends on him.

"You cheated on Clary." he asks, saying it more as a statement than a question. Isabelle drew in a sharp breath, the words having a similar effect on Magnus. But Alec jumped to his _parabatai's_ defence.

"Seriously Simon?! Why would you assume that?!" Alec looks furious.

"I'm not assuming it Alec. Have you even looked at Clary?! Let's say I have reliable information." he hisses angrily. Alec looks at my face and I can picture what he sees. Tear tracks down my face, looking anywhere but at the gang. I glance at Alexa, and she nods encouragingly. I let out a sigh and look up at Alec as I nod.

Alec looks furious. He walks up to Jace and slaps him across the face, hard. I find courage and anger somewhere deep inside me and slap him too. "You deserve that." I hiss. "You broke my heart. For a full year I cried myself to sleep. For a full year I didn't let anyone near my heart except Alexa. If you want me back, you better try hard. I don't cry myself to sleep. I have many dear friends. Do you know, when I told Alexa she wanted to kill you for hurting me like that?" I growl, looking towards her as I speak. Her face is also contorting into rage. "Things have changed, Jace. I have a boyfriend. And I am giving Alexa permission to kill you, now that you are ready."

"Tomorrow in the training room after school. I will murder you, Herondale." she rages furiously.

"Please. No one can beat me. I'm the best Shadowhunter there is." he scoffs.

"Ah-ah, Jace. You _were_ the best Shadowhunter. Now we are." I say patronizingly, gesturing between Alexa and I. Alexa whips out her phone and begins texting someone.

"Jace… is… here." she mutters as she hits the keys.

"Who?" I ask.

"Johnathan." she replies. I nod appreciatively.

"Johnathan who?" Izzy questions.

"Johnathan Adams." Alexa supplies, her smile widening at the reactions she gets. Everyone knows Johnathan Adams. He is a werewolf who was turned, and a week after his family was attacked by rogue vampires. He killed them all and made a big name for himself. He also knows my story and despises Jace, almost as much as the rogue vampires he killed. And now he is on his way.

Someone knocks on the Institute doors. I let him in. Johnathan is in his scariest form, mostly human with wolf claws, paws, and teeth. "Are you okay?" he asks anxiously. I nod.

"The rest of the gang pretty much hates him too. Just… don't kill him. I wouldn't want to do that to Alec and Isabelle." He nods back.

"HERONDALE!" he yells. Jace comes towards him cockily.

"Yeees?" Jace asks.

"You're dead." he growls, lunging at Jace. Jace's eyes widen as in midair, Johnathan goes full wolf. Landing perfectly, he prowls towards the motionless Jace.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Agh, hate those things. So what do you want me to do with Jace and Johnathan? I will be posting again tomorrow. But DON'T get used to it. I usually will be able to post once a week, on the weekends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. I just want to make it clear, Clary will not be crawling back to Jace. Sorry to any hardcore Clace shippers. They might end up together… But Jace will have a hard time getting her back, if he does… Please review! Tell me what you want to happen to Clace. And I'm sorry guys, I kind of lied… The story is gonna be in almost all Clary's POV, with a little of other people's perspectives.**

 **I'm sorry, I forgot last chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments gang, much as I would like to. They are owned by the amazing, one and only Cassandra Clare. At least I own Johnathan, Brad and Alexa!**

 **Clary's POV**

Johnathan lunged at Jace, scratching his claws across Jace's face. He pulls one of his best tricks, that not many werewolves can do. He gives himself a voice box and vocal cords, effectively creeping Jace out by being a talking werewolf. "If you want it to stop, all you have to do is admit that you are a loser who doesn't deserve Clary, and admit that Clary, Alexa and I are better than you. Easy." he growls.

"Never!" Jace says indignantly. Johnathan shrugs, which looks really weird when you are a werewolf.

"Your choice." He lunges at Jace once more, this time landing on top of Jace, turning his paws into hands so he can punch Jace's face repeatedly. With scary agility, he leaps off Jace and begins prowling, hands once again paws. He slashes Jace's arms, one after the other, leaving identical marks down them both, then repeats it on Jace's legs. Finally, he steps on Jace's face lightly, snapping his nose and leaving a big paw-shaped bruise.

The rest of the gang winces, Alec more than the others. "Oh!" I gasp. "Alec, I'm so sorry. Here." I take my stele and draw an unfamiliar rune on Alec. "It's a special rune for _parabatai_. It makes it so they don't feel each other's pain, they only feel when the other dies. It's helpful when two _parabatai_ are battling demons together." Alec looked at her in wonder.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." he says, amazed. I grin shyly.

"Fine!" Jace yells, punching Johnathan's snout. "I am a loser! I don't deserve Clary! She, Alexa and you are better than me." Johnathan grins.

"Clary?" he asks, clearing the way for me to Jace. I walk over and crouch down with my stele. I pretend to be drawing an iratze, but instead I draw a pain rune before I draw the iratze.

"Why does it still hurt?" Jace questions as he sees his wounds heal.

"Probably because I drew a well-deserved pain rune first. You punched my friend! My _parabatai's_ boyfriend!" I throw the words over my shoulder as I turn back to Johnathan and draw another rune on his snout. It begins to heal quickly.

"That wasn't an iratze." Isabelle notes.

"Nope." I reply. "That was another new rune. It heals the wounds and in each place where a wound was, the skin, muscles and bone are stronger. Don't worry about punching Jace though. He just got a regular iratze." I smirk at Jace. "Guys, I'm gonna go to sleep. We have training tomorrow. Um… Alexa will show you to your rooms. Bye." I jog up the stairs, hearing Alexa start to decide who will be where. At the top of the stairs, I turn back. "And Alexa?"

"What?" she asks.

"Put Jace in the farthest room from mine and Brad's. I wouldn't want him to disturb us." I wink at her. She grins.

"Of course."

"You share a room with someone?" Jace asks with barely concealed rage.

"Well, not exactly. He is across from my room, but sometimes he sleeps into my room or vice versa." I smirk. "Brad!" I call.

He comes down the stairs. "What's up, babe?" he says.

"They wanted to meet my boyfriend. And I wanted to knock Jace down a few notches by showing him there is such a thing as someone hotter than him."

Jace scoffs. "He is not hotter than me."

"He is though, Jace." Isabelle breathes in wonder as she looks at him. She's right. Brad has brown hair and beautiful blue eyes like the ocean that you can get lost in, and he's strong without looking too out there. I walk over to Izzy and whisper in her ear.

"Iz, just remember that he is taken and so are you." She laughs.

"I know, I know…"

Jace is still hung up on us saying that Brad is hotter than him. "There is absolutely no such thing as someone hotter than me! It doesn't happen! Being hot and strong is my job."

"If that's how you feel, Jace, then I challenge you to a bet. A fight, one on one, between us. If I win, then you either have to back off of me or watch us make out. I you win, then you can take me out on a date. Provided that Brad agrees." I look at my boyfriend. He nods, unsuccessfully holding back a grin. "What do you say, Jace? Will you fight? Or are you too worried that I will win?"

"No way!" he says indignantly. "Of course I'll fight you. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Will you now." I mutter.

 **Jace's POV**

She wants to fight me. Please. She has changed, but she can't have changed enough to beat me. Me! Clary doesn't stand a chance. I will get that date. I need her back. I need my Clary. But how can she think that her new boyfriend is hotter than me? I am amazing.

Alexa begins to show us all to our rooms. Clary is walking with her, ignoring the rest of us and laughing with her _parabatai_. I'm happy for her that she has one. When Alec became my _parabatai_ , it was the best day of my life. We walk through many twisting hallways, and I'm amazed that Clary knows her way around so well. With 20 years I might not be able to memorize this place. It's worse than the New York Institute!

Finally, we come to a room that Clary stops at. Simon and Isabelle already got their new rooms, across the hall from one another. "All right." she announces. "This is my room. If you need to find me or Alexa for something, her room is right there" she points at the room next to her "and my room is here, and you can tell our rooms apart from the rest of the Institute's rooms because we have this gold around our door frames."

"If this is your room, then that would make this" I point across the hall to another door across from hers. "my room."

"Sure, if you plan on rooming with Brad." she smirks, laughing with Alexa. "Which just to be clear, I will not allow." she adds. Alexa laughs even harder. "No, Jace, you see that door wayyyyy over there?" Clary asks, pointing down the hall. There is a single door that is very far away from Clary's room.

"Yeeees?" I respond.

"That's your room." She begins to walk down to it as everyone else laughs.

"You want me that far away from you?" I ask, hurt, not knowing the rest of the gang is following behind. Clary, however, clearly notices.

"No, of course not, Jace." she says, acting hurt that I would even suggest it. My heart leaps. "But unfortunately, we aren't allowed to make you sleep outside in the rain. The Clave thinks that alligators would chew your face off. I said I thought that would be an improvement, but what can you do?" She breaks the act and begins laughing uproariously as everyone else does as well behind me, finally clueing me in to their presence. My heart falls and I stare at the floor, embarrassed I fell for her act.

"See, that's the sarcasm I asked you to hold in check, Clary!" Alexa laughs.

"But-but I was!" Clary replied. "You have no idea how many smart remarks I have managed to keep in already." she giggles. The guy who is in the room across from her who Iz thinks is hotter than me comes out of the crowd. I hadn't even noticed he was with us.

"That's the Clary I know!" he says, leaning down and kissing her. I see red. I didn't even realize that I had started to move when I feel Alexa's hand on my shoulder. She looks like she is just resting it there, but she has an iron grip.

"Don't even think about it." she says warningly. Clary breaks away from her boyfriend.

"You guys, I think there is something that you don't know. Let me remind you that this is Jace's bedroom, and I am a smartass." She opens the door. It is that moment when I realize that someone has bested me by way of their wit. Behind the door lies a janitor's closet.

"I figured it would be fitting," she smugly finishes, "considering the job I think Jace is perfect for." Everyone is literally falling over themselves laughing. Magnus hits the floor and can't get up. "You guys would probably never figure it out, but I'm just kidding." Clary adds, pleased with the reaction she is getting. "I am actually joking, Jace. Put a smile on your face. Even if you were the victim, it was hilarious. Your bedroom is over there." she says, pointing to another door as she looks at me without a look of disgust for the first time.

"This better not be a boiler room." I mutter, eliciting another giggle from Izzy and Magnus. I open the door and it isn't.

"Shall I give you a tour? All of the rooms are designed the same, so one tour is the same as touring all of your rooms. All right. All of the rooms have their own master bathrooms. They all have king size beds with pillowtop mattresses and walls that you can paint however you want. We live in the lap of luxury here." She leads us through the whole room with similar commentary. The rooms are amazing, so much better than at the New York Institute.

When we finally get to go to bed, I collapse on the mattress, not even caring that Brad went to bed in Clary's room. I probably should care, but I haven't slept well in two years, ever since Clary left. I have a few fights tomorrow, and I have school. Now that I can have one, a good night's sleep is important.

 **Clary's POV**

I can't wait to make them get up super early tomorrow for "school". Yeah right. I quit school a while ago back in New York. I wasn't gonna start again and Alexa and Brad don't go either. I will get them in the training room and make them train for 6 hours like Brad, Alexa and I do and then we will go clubbing at Stratosphere tonight to kill demons. If Jace's muscles get tired, he will deserve it. I'll have him fight after training, just to exhaust him.

"Alright guys, come on! Get up, get up, get up! We have school!" I yell. I'm always the first one up at around 5 am, so I always take a half hour to make breakfast and a half hour to myself before waking everyone up at 6 to eat breakfast for an hour, have an hour for digestion, and then start training at 8. We have a lunch break at 12 until 12:30, and training stops at 2. Then we have time to relax, in Brad's case, and in mine and Alexa's cases we get time to get ready. We go clubbing every night at Stratosphere and kill demons, and then we come back to the Institute and do whatever we want until we go to bed. I try to keep us on a consistent schedule.

Jace stumbles out of his room, shirtless and bleary eyed. "How are you up so early?" he asks, rubbing his face.

"I was up an hour ago." I say with a cheeky smile, enjoying how he rolls his eyes sleepily, too tired for a comeback. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. If you can't remember how to get there, just knock on my door and I'll show you the way."

He widens his eyes in panic. "Did Isabelle get up early and cook, because if she did, you might not remember, but that means throwing it out." I laugh.

"I could never forget that. And don't worry about food poisoning, I made breakfast. Eat fast, you have to finish by seven. That's when I take the food away, no matter what. You may be guests, but that doesn't change the schedule. After breakfast, meet me in the training room at 8. If you are late I will come find you and you won't like it."

He tilts his head questioningly. "What about school?"

I laugh hard. He raises one eyebrow and I proudly mirror the movement. I just learned how to do it and I can tell he is unnerved. "I lied." I finally respond. "We don't go to school." He just shakes his head and moves to a different topic.

"I saw Brad go into your room last night." he says carefully, and I just roll my eyes.

"Do you really want to go into my love life, Jace?"

"Not exactly, I just want another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but…"

"Jace, I forgave you awhile ago. I didn't want to live my life hating you. Tell you what. Come to my room at 7:15 and we will talk. But for now, eat breakfast. We train for about 6 hours a day here. You need your food. We are going to Stratosphere tonight."

"Stratosphere?" he questions.

"It's the Miami version of Pandemonium. We're going demon hunting tonight." Izzy comes out of her room, Simon close behind. I roll my eyes at Simon's particularly mussed hair and Isabelle's swollen lips. Alec and Magnus come out in similar states and I start laughing out loud.

"What?" Magnus demands. "Clary, if you are going to get us up at 6 am and then start laughing at us, you better explain why, biscuit." I just shook my head, still laughing.

"As I was just explaining to Jace, I've been up for an hour and breakfast is in the kitchen. Don't worry, Alexa is like Izzy, a horrible cook but I'm not. It's muffins, pancakes or waffles. Take your pick."

"Hey!" Isabelle demands.

"Eat fast, because I take away breakfast at seven, no exceptions. Then do whatever you want until 8, which is when you better be in the training room or I will haul your butt there and go hard on you. We train non stop until noon, then a half hour break for lunch. Then we train more until two, which is when we stop and the boys can chill, but us girls have to start getting ready. We are going to Stratosphere tonight." I continue, ignoring Izzy's sounds of protest.

Alec drew in a breath and I knew what he would ask. I held up a hand to stop him. "I want to see if I can guess your question. Stratosphere is the Miami Pandemonium. It's a club. Jace, you are thinking of asking me if I'm crazy, because the schedule I gave you gives you about six hours of training. Yep. You guys are used to about 2-3 hours of training, from what I remember, so be ready. I'm used to it. The schedule has stayed the same for me since I got here. Not changed a bit. You better get used to it." I shrug.

"Why do we have to get used to it?" Jace asks. "How do you know if we will be staying long enough to have to get used to it?"

"Jace, I know that you guys are staying because I won't leave Alexa and Brad, you won't leave without me, Alec and Izzy won't leave without you, and Magnus and Simon won't leave without them, respectively. Now get to breakfast, because I won't give you extra food time because of this chat! Oh and while you are all still here, don't ask me about school. I felt like torturing you for the night. We don't go to school here." Everyone starts to the kitchen, not arguing with Clary's words. No one could complain about no school.

 **Hi guys! It's Annie! Thank you so much to you guys for favoriting my story and extra thanks to Guest for my first review. I love you guys! Thank you! Please review and tell me what to do with Jace in the training room, I need ideas on what to do with Jace to torture him during the fight, and I have to decide who should win. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, I feel like I'm sort of leading you on by saying I will only post once a week, on the weekends, so I wanna say I will try to post more often, maybe twice a week but I can't make any promises. I am gonna thank you all now for all the reviews, this is my first fanfiction and it means a lot. Thanks so much! Love you guys! I also want to add that this story is kind of an alternate ending to the MI series, like if after Sebastian/Johnathan was killed the first time, he stayed dead. DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own the Mortal Instruments Characters. Cassandra Clare… you are lucky. You own them. Grr!**

 **Jace's POV**

I scarf down a muffin, eating it quickly… and then eating another… then some pancakes… then some waffles. Everyone else is eating with just as much gusto and speed as I am. The food is incredibly good and much better than what I am used to, even though Maryse's food isn't bad either. Before I know it, Clary sweeps into the room, taking away the platter of food and then taking everyone's individual plates, even if there was still food on them. She was right on time, 7 o'clock sharp.

"Hey!" Simon protests. "I wasn't finished with that."

"For once I agree with you, bloodsucker." I agree. "Clary, this food is so good. Why are you taking it away so soon?"

"We have training in an hour. If I didn't let you digest your food, you would barf it back up and it would make the training room stink really badly."

She has a point, but I still want to protest. Then I remember that I'm meeting her in her room in fifteen minutes and I get up to go to my room. I'm still shirtless, and I have on baggy sweatpants with bedhead. I need to clean up a bit.

Once I am back in my room, I take a shower, although with the comforts of that master bathroom it was hard to get out. I get dressed in my usual- jeans and a tight shirt. I add a jacket on top and leave my room, going down the hall to Clary's. I knock on the door. It swings open, revealing Clary in an outfit that definitely makes me lose my concentration.

 **Clary's POV**

Jace is staring at me. His mouth is hanging open a little, his shock apparent. I wonder why, then I look down at my outfit and laugh to myself. I'm dressed for training, in a sports bra and tight shorts, basically the shortest shorts known to mankind.

I reach forwards and put my hand under his chin, gently closing his mouth. "You came here to explain that night to me. Please do." He shakes his head a little, seemingly refocusing. He begins to talk, and as he does, I bring him into my room and onto my bed, sitting down so I can listen properly. His words seem to play out like a movie in my head, so I close my eyes.

"I went to Taki's for lunch, because I didn't want Chinese takeout and you were hanging out with Simon. Obviously Izzy's cooking wasn't a choice, so Taki's." _I see him walk into Taki's, looking around before going to get a table._ "Kaelie was my waitress." _Dressed in a very slutty waitress outfit, she comes to his table, leaning over so he could see down her cleavage, but he keeps his eyes on her face, not giving in to the temptation that many people would have lost a battle with. Not Jace. He orders a coffee. She smiles seductively, Jace stoically showing no reaction only a man truly in love can pull off._ "I think she put alcohol in the coffee, a lot of it, because next thing I knew I was slurring and I couldn't think straight." _He coughs, looking around drunkenly at the other females in the restaurant, throwing them all his heartthrob womanizer smile. They all smile back and giggle._ "I didn't know what I was doing, and so when I paid for the coffee I invited her back to the Institute. She came." _She lies down on his bed, beckoning him over._ "And then I opened my eyes and there you were. I don't know what happened in between, but I want to apologize very sincerely. I am really sorry, and I hope you can let me into your heart again."

I sigh. "Jace, I don't know what to tell you. I already told you I forgave you, and I appreciate knowing the truth. I get it wasn't entirely your fault, but that's not going to make me break up with Brad. I need to think about this. You caused me a lot of pain." He nods, looking at his feet. "For now, get your ass to the training room, because I wasn't kidding when I said that if you were late I would haul you there personally."

With a smile, Jace gets up and leaves the room. I flop down on my bed, looking at the ceiling, which is comforting because I have painted it with an image that I dreamed the first night I slept here. It has an image of the ocean. In the background, dolphins leap and a boat cruises through the waters. It has the name of the boat in dreamy lettering. "Forever". It has two girls standing outside, their hair getting blown around in the wind. One with red hair and green eyes, and one with raven hair and violet eyes. Me and Alexa.

"What am I going to do?" I mutter. Shaking my head frustratedly, I get up and go to the training room. I pick up Jace and Isabelle, as they were both in the kitchen after getting lost. I'd forgotten they didn't know their way around the Institute. I hoped that Simon, Magnus and Alec were found and showed around by Alexa and Brad. Sure enough, when we got there, we were joined by the other five. I look at the digital clock on the wall of the training room. 7:59. Just on time.

"Okay! So where do you guys want to start?" I ask.

 **Alexa's POV**

"I think we should start with my fight with Jace." I request with an evil smile. Clary returns the grin. She knows how good of a fighter I am. I look over and Brad looks like a little kid who just got a slice of cake on his birthday. I have a very uncommon fighting style that few can counter. Clary and Brad are the only ones who can do it. Jace looks smug. He's never fought someone like me. True to my name, Fairfox, I am agile and I base my fighting on acrobatics. It's disconcerting to one who isn't prepared. We both start stretching. I refrain from practicing any of my flips and spins, not wanting to give away my style.

"Jace, why don't we both fight no weapons, but with one rune on us. One that gets applied now, by anyone we want. I'll have Clary apply my rune." I say, gesturing Clary over. She comes, a stele in hand. Jace thinks I just chose Clary because she is my _parabatai_ , and runes applied by a _parabatai_ are extra strong. He'll pick Alec for the same reason. But actually, I chose Clary because I want a new rune she created. It's perfect for my fighting style and I want to murder this asshole who broke Clary's heart. Just like I thought, he picks Alec.

"It sounds good to me. Alec, come and apply my rune."

"Let's tell the runes after the fight. Fight until one of us gives in." I suggest, knowing that I'm setting down rules he will agree to, that give me a real advantage. He nods, oblivious to the trap I am setting. I heard from Clary that he will never agree that he has lost, so it should be worth it to get revenge easily. I whisper in Clary's ear the rune I want her to apply and she nods, a grin spreading over her face as my plan comes fully into focus for her.

She uses her stele to draw a revolving rune on my shoulder. We are dressed similarly, a sports bra and tight shorts. Not much place to hide runes. I feel immediately lighter. I've trained for hours with this rune, and I am completely comfortable with it. I step up to the mat, waiting for Jace. When he steps up, I see a speed rune on his arm. That won't be much help against me.

"Oh!" Clary says suddenly. "Before you guys start fighting, I should give Alec and myself the special _parabatai_ rune. That way neither of us will feel the pain of this fight." She runs over and inks the swirling black rune on his shoulder, doing the same one on her wrist. "Alright, the rules of this fight are; No weapons. One rune each. One on one, spectators are not to intervene. As the rule of the fight is it ends when one admits defeat, fighters are not allowed to damage the voice box or vocal cords of the other, or in any other way disable the other from speaking. Got it?" I nod, eager to get on with it and make Jace pay for hurting Clary.

"Easy." Jace speaks. As she looks at me, I see a hint of amusement in her eyes at the prospect of Jace getting beaten up. He'll see who the master here is. Clary is the only one who can really challenge me. Even Brad is pretty easy to beat. An evil smile grows on Clary's face.

"Then, fight!" She sweeps her hand down, and immediately Jace comes at me, hoping to catch me off guard by his speed from the rune. That won't work. I immediately fly up into the air, spinning and twisting through it easily. He looks up at me incredulously, and I take the opportunity to land as I punch him in the nose. Even disoriented, he still has great reflexes, and takes advantage of the opportunity I offer, grabbing at my clothes. He has trouble getting a good hold on me, as I have few clothes to grab. Eventually, he gets a good grip on one of my bra straps and my other shoulder. I shoot up again to the ceiling, giving myself a huge advantage. I hover up there, punching him in the face and other painful places, kicking too. He can't really retaliate, because his hands are both occupied, and if he lets go he will fall. I make a disgusted sound.

"This is too easy! No fun." I grump, trying to come up with a way to make it more fun.

"Sorry to disappoint." he replies. Suddenly, I get an idea and grin happily.

"No worries, that'll change soon!" I rip off my sports bra, and one of his hands as well loses its stability. I purposely wear two sports bras for situations like this whenever I train. His eyes go wide as I pull his other hand off my shoulder. He begins to fall, and with my eyes narrowed in concentration I drop past him, abruptly coming to a stop just before the floor, catching him by the shirt, halting his fall and then dropping him on the training mat. I laugh at his appearance, since he has a broken nose that is pouring blood, and several painful bruises, whereas I have no marks on me at all.

He gets up, and begins circling me more cautiously. I mirror his moves, waiting for my chance. Soon it comes. He glances away for a moment, just an instant, but it's more than enough for me. I fly up and land behind him silently, digging my knee into his back before he has a chance to see that I have moved. I remember the pain I felt from Clary before we were even _parabatai_. She just exuded hurt. Then when we were bound to each other, it was even worse. I lay awake night after night, feeling but not hearing her sobs. Eventually I started going into her room at night, rubbing her back and calming her down until she fell asleep. It was awful. Remembering the pain, I gritted my teeth and shoved Jace with all my might, which was an awful lot.

He reacted instantly, rolling over in time to see me descending onto him. I scratch his face with my nails, then wrap my hands around his throat and begin to squeeze, choking him.

"You… win…" he wheezes, hitting at my hands and ineffectively trying to get me off. I feel a burst as Clary flows back into me. I loosen my grip in confusion as I see blood streaming down her arm. She had cut her rune, making it so I felt her.

"Let go of Jace. Stop choking him. You see me? I'm okay." She speaks slowly, like she is talking to a child. All of a sudden I snap out of my trance, releasing Jace in horror. My hands fly to my mouth as I take off, my thoughts rushing into my head as I spin around in midair. Clary draws the same rune I have on her arm, flying up next to me and stilling my motion as she hugs me close.

"Shh. It's okay. You won. You beat Jace for me. Thank you. But you're my _parabatai_. Don't do something like that again. I don't want to lose you." she murmurs in my ear as I calm down, taking a deep breath.

 **Isabelle's POV**

That was amazing. The rune that Alexa got must have been created by Clary. Incredible. And she was an amazing fighter. I'd gotten a little scared for Jace when she dropped him, but then she caught him. But when she started to choke Jace, and then to snap her out of it Clary had cut her rune, getting her to get back into her brain. Now they were both hovering in the air, Alexa spinning around mindlessly as Clary comforted her, whispering in her ear. I was a little scared of Alexa now, playing with my long black locks as she got it together, landing with tear tracks down her face. Jace scrambled to his feet, getting in a defensive stance.

She just laughed. I admired her resilience. "Relax, Jace. The fight's over. I already won." He gave her an apprehensive look, then respect spread across his face as he shook her proffered hand.

"You did indeed." he agreed.

I felt a twinge of jealousy at how close Alexa and Clary are. I thought that eventually Clary and I would become _parabatai_. But I guess it's just another thing to blame on Jace.

 **Jace's POV**

Alexa was amazing. A little scary, but truly incredible. She most certainly won. I'd shaken her hand and let my respect show. I had never come across such an amazing fighter. I loved the rune she had used and really wanted to try it.

"What rune did you use?" I asked curiously. "I obviously used a speed rune, which didn't work for me."

"I used one of Clary's best runes, Levitate."

I looked at Clary with a newfound respect. "Wow. That's impressive." She grins slightly.

"Thanks. Here, let me heal your wounds." She drew a rune I had seen yesterday on Johnathan's snout. "You fought well, despite the obvious disadvantage. So you got a special reinforced healing rune." I smile at her.

"Shall we get to training?" Izzy asks.

"Definitely." Alexa replies. "Just no fighting each other. Clary and I will be going around to everywhere to train, and we can help you if you want something. The only rule other than no fighting each other is only one of you newbies at a time can try Clary's Levitate rune. If she has to apply too many at a time, it won't feel good for her." Everyone nods.

"But why can't we fight each other?" Alec asks curiously. Clary and Alexa smile mysteriously.

"You'll see." Clary answers. "Do you all want a chance to train with my new rune?" We all nod. "Okay, so since we will be training for 4 hours with Levitate, I will train with Alec with it first for an hour, then an hour with Izzy, and then Jace."

"What about the other hour?" I question. She rolls her eyes before lifting an eyebrow. By the Angel, I wish she wouldn't do that. It's scary.

"I do need to train with other things, Jace."

"And when are you going to train with Alexa?"

"Alexa already knows how to apply the rune, and she's gonna train with it on her own. Alexa's the only other person who knows, and before you ask, it's probably going to stay that way. All right then! Let's get training. Alec, come to me so I can train with you." We all disperse, except for Alec.

 **Hi guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and all. It means a lot. I decided to have Jace and Alexa fight this chapter, and Clary will fight Jace next chapter. So! On to the reviews!**

 **Author Autumn: Thanks so much for the advice, I agree that Jace is not my favorite person at this point. How could he cheat on Clary?!**

 **tmifan118: I definitely like the idea of Jace getting knocked out. It'd be funny if he was knocked out by Clary because he was going easy when he really shouldn't have.**

 **So thanks so much guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I've had the idea for ages. I love you people! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm posting again! I love you guys, so many people have followed and favorited When He Cheats. I love TMI so much, I'm actually going as Clary for Halloween! I used to think that fanfiction authors were kinda crazy for being so excited about reviews, but now I totally get it. I LIVE for my reviews! Yay! DISCLAIMER: No matter how angry I am about it, I don't own Clary, Jace or the rest of the gang. Cassandra Clare does. When is she gonna publish more books?! I know that there are no more planned books, but there really should be. I need more!**

 **Clary's POV**

I kissed Jace passionately, looking up at him with a blissful smile. He looked down at me, his features soft and loving, the walls around his heart long since broken down. "Try it again." he says gently, reminding me that we are supposed to be training. I sigh exaggeratedly, picking up my knife and throwing it at the target. It buries itself in the dummy's left shoulder, tip first.

"Damn." I mutter, going and trying again. I get so close, but it isn't working for me.

I shake my head, memories from before Jace cheated spinning through my head. I am different now. I don't love him anymore, and I don't suck at throwing knives. I've grown, both physically and emotionally. I am not that little girl anymore.

I trained with Alec and Izzy with the Levitate rune. Alec's the best at it. He is good at not going all out right away. He is getting the basics first.

As soon as I applied the rune on Jace, he rose into the air and tried to do one of Alexa's complicated flip sequences. He wasn't too bad at the flips, but he lost concentration on levitating and flew into the wall, and then fell on the floor. I smirked down at him.

"I'd like to see you do better." he joked, laughing off his failure.

"Sure!" I accepted the challenge he posed to me. "Alexa!" I call. She looks over from where she is practicing difficult twists in mid air.

"Yeah?" she calls in response.

"I want to show Jace us doing better." I replied innocently. She grinned.

"Absolutely."

"Why don't we do the battle sequence?" I suggest. She just nods. "Okay, Jace, so this is a battle sequence we made up if we are surrounded by demons." He nods. Alexa tosses me a seraph blade, and I name it. "Raziel." After she names her blade, we stand back to back.

"Ready? Go." In unison we spring up, executing a perfect flip, then holding out our blades we fly around in the circle, slashing our "demons", then when we meet up again we hold each other's hand that isn't holding our seraph blades to flip around, descending on each of our "demons" together, making quick work of each of them. Finally, we fly high into the air, almost hitting the ceiling of the training room and make our exit. When we walk back into the training room, everyone applauds. At one time or another, they'd all stopped training and started watching the routine.

"And that is how you defeat demons surrounding you with just a seraph blade, a stele, and a friend. Easy!" Alexa declares. I laugh.

"Maybe not easy. But definitely effective." I correct. "So Jace, since I am currently training you, why don't you try the same thing with Alec? Alexa and I will provide the runes and the blades." I smile devilishly. They have no idea how many hours of practice that took.

"Um, sure? Could you remind us of what you did?" Jace says uncertainly.

"Of course!" Alexa says, acting helpful. "First it's a front flip, then you each fly around half the circle with your blade out, then hold hands and go on each demon one at a time. Just make quick work of them, because you don't want the other demons to recover from the slash. Then just fly high and leave the room. Simple." She turns to me so she can let out her evil smile, then her face is a mask of innocence and helpfulness. I snicker quietly. This should be amusing. Alec nods.

"It doesn't sound too difficult." he chimes in quietly. "We'll do it."

I nod, tossing him my seraph blade. Jace gets Alexa's blade. Since we both have steles, Alexa applies Alec's rune and I gently grab Jace's wrist and turn it over, drawing the rune over the veins. He smiles at me when I finish, and I quickly let go of his hand, a flush rising to my cheeks. I turn to Alexa so I can hide it, and when I turn back my face is normal again. Alec and Jace are standing back to back, ready to start.

"Go!" Alexa commands. Their rise into the air isn't bad, but the flips are wobbly and lopsided at best. Finally they fly in the circle. Alec's control isn't too bad, but Jace is bad at the curves. He keeps having to stop, and as a result Alec is waiting for Jace when he finishes his loop. Jace grabs Alec's hand and they fly carefully to each fake demon and slash at it. But they have trouble flying together, which results as a very funny erratic flight pattern. But the best part comes at the end, when they fly to the ceiling to escape. Alec stops at a good height for him but, since Jace is shorter, Jace kept flying up, accidentally pulling Alec with him. Alec hits his head on the ceiling, and we all are cracking up.

Since Alec is now angry with Jace, he shoves Jace towards the door, following behind. A disoriented Jace unfortunately flies into the wall, because the door is lower and he forgot to descend. Alec makes it out successfully, as Jace floats to the floor and stumbles out of the training room. Magnus, who has been watching all of us training and practicing with his magic, starts walking towards the door to see them when he trips over a mat and just stays on the floor, laughing and laughing. Simon, who has been practicing using his vampire strength, follows suit, hitting the mat without pause in his laughter. The boys walk back in, suitably cowed.

"Okay, so it's harder than it looks." Jace admits.

I am the first one to recover from my laughter. "That actually wasn't too awful. You have no idea how long it took for Alexa and I to get the hang of it. It just takes practice." Jace nods, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "For now, we should get back to regular training. You were good at rising in the air, so let's go to the circle. Try it again." I order. Still overcome with small fits of giggles, the rest of the Shadowhunters, accompanied by one warlock and one vampire, go back to their training.

Jace rises and begins twisting around, trying his best to fly in a circle. He does have a bit of trouble, although eventually a smooth flight emerges. "There you go!" I call up to him. The height difference makes me uncomfortable, so I rise up to his level. "Now that you've gotten the hang of flying around, let's have a quick race."

I yell down to everyone on the ground. "We are all going to have a race with the Levitate rune! Magnus and Simon, you will be the judges." Jace and I fall to the floor as everyone gathers around me. "Have Alexa or I apply the rune for you." I add, turning to Izzy as she comes to get the rune. I apply it carefully, making sure not to use up too much of my strength with it. Glancing at my own rune when I finish, I quickly assess that it doesn't need any more power. Once everyone is runed, I announce the racecourse.

"First we run to the wall, then we take off and fly to the ceiling first, touch it, then fly out the door to the other side of the wall. Then do a front flip and fly back into the training room and touch the front wall. That's the end. But there is one catch. We will be racing in pairs, holding the other person's hand at all times. The winning pair gets out of training for the rest of the day." I smile deviously. Alexa seems pretty pleased with the rules, and she comes over to me and slips her hand in mine. I pull it out of hers, immensely pleased with the last part of the rules that I have not told them. "I will not be participating. Brad won't be participating either." I let the bomb drop, listening to the protests. " _And_ I will be assigning partners." Alexa throws her hands up, frustrated. She shakes her head.

"Don't you dare set me up with Jace." she warns. I snicker.

"It would be so funny, though…" I smirk. She glares at me, knowing her fate is sealed. Jace looks a little hurt at Alexa's obvious aversion to him.

"All right!" I say, louder this time. "These pairs have been selected for the amusement of the spectators and other competitors. They are… Drumroll please!" Magnus and Simon drumroll on their laps. "Alexa and Jace! They have been selected as a pair because Alexa hates Jace and Jace isn't the most capable with the Levitate rune. They were also selected for my amusement because they will have to hold hands! Yay!" I cheer, excited for the race ahead.

"Nooo!" Alexa yells. "Why, Clary, why? I hate you!"

"No you don't. You love me." I respond smugly. She childishly sticks her tongue out at me, and I laugh, secure in the safety of our bond. Isabelle looks on, a little jealous.

"And! The other pair consists of Izzy and Alec! They were selected because they work well together and I want them to beat Alexa and Jace." I say, not at all ashamed at my hopeful views of the race. Simon and Magnus are cracking up, and I grin at them, knowing exactly how this race will go. Grumbling, Jace and Alexa make their way to the starting line, holding hands reluctantly. Iz and Alec seem very happy about their pairing, laughing at Jace's expression, holding hands without the slightest part of Jace and Alexa's clear uncomfortableness.

"Everyone ready? Go!" I sweep my hand down, watching as the pairs begin to run towards the wall. Alexa and Jace outpace Alec and Izzy, but as soon as it is time to take off, Alec and Izzy have a clear advantage. Being brother and sister, they are used to working together. They take off in unison, flying to the ceiling with no difficulty. Seeing their lead, Alexa flies at top speed to the ceiling, trying to drag Jace with her. He instinctively resists, his training kicking in. Groaning, Alexa slows and waits for Jace to catch up. In the meantime, the brother-sister pair have already touched the ceiling and are halfway to the door.

Jace and Alexa finally get it together, flying to the ceiling, and heading out the door. Alexa's pure speed dragging Jace, who has long ago figured it out and let Alexa pull him, is beating Isabelle and Alec. However, when it is time to flip, Jace can't be pulled. He flips slowly, thereby inevitably slowing Alexa's flip. Their competitors have no such trouble, flipping quickly and capably. Eventually, Jace and Alexa finish their twists and race after Alec and Isabelle. It is very close, but the siblings put out a last burst of speed, hitting the wall an instant before my _parabatai_ and Jace do.

"And… Isabelle and Alec win! Brother and sister for the win!" I announce like a sports anchor. Magnus cheers. Simon, who had become incapacitated with laughter at Alexa and Jace's antics, justs laughs harder, if that's possible. "They also get the rest of today's training off, if they want it. If they don't, they each can choose one person who does want it to take it." Alec and Isabelle conferred in whispers. Finally, they broke apart.

"We want to give it away." Izzy announces. "Mine will go to Clary."

"Yes!" I cheer. Any excuse to get out of training. Jace walks towards Alec, an expectant grin on his face.

"Thanks." he says to Alec quietly. I notice his expression, clearly expecting to also get out of training so he can talk to me privately or some such notion. But I am mostly absorbed in an expression on Alec's face, one I haven't see there much. It's an evil grin, and it is directed towards Jace. I soon understand who he is going to release from training with me, and a similar grin spreads across my face. It's not Jace.

"Mine goes to…" he pauses dramatically, the malicious smile growing even more. As I anticipate the reactions of the others, my expression matches his. He glances at me, and can tell that I know who he plans on giving his get-out-of-training free pass to. He nods at me, giving permission for me to do whatever I want during the time they will all be training. "... BRAD!" he yells, overly pleased by Jace's face when he processes the meaning of the name and Alec's nod. Then again, so am I.

Jace just shakes his head and tries to walk out of the training room, upset and frustrated. But Alexa beats him to it, blocking his way using the Levitate rune to fly in front of him. "Ah-ah, pretty boy. You are not leaving this room until we all finish training." she says, wagging her finger in his face mockingly.

 **Alexa's POV**

I hear Clary's voice in my head, asking me to tone it down a little. I'm not really surprised. I let my gaze soften a little. Surprisingly, Jace looks confused. "What was that?" he says slowly, gesturing between Clary and I. I look at him a little funny, hiding my surprise at his figuring out our telepathic connection. "You two just communicated silently." he elaborates at my expression. I sigh, exasperated.

"If you must know, we have a telepathic connection."

"How?" everyone demands in unison. Everyone except Clary, who has a look of resignation. I shrug at her.

"So you guys obviously know Clary can create runes. I can strengthen runes. Working together, we can do a lot. Bound as _parabatai_ … We are potentially unstoppable. So a telepathic ability shouldn't be what you focus on. And no, we will not be giving you guys telepathic connections." I stop talking for a second to catch my breath, then forge on before they can interrupt. "And I give permission for Clary and Brad to go to her room, as long as Clary gives me the _parabatai_ rune. I am not sure if I will want to feel how you feel now." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. Clary laughs, brushing off the suggested notion and coming over to draw the rune. When she came to this institute, I couldn't have cracked a joke like that, because she would just blush intensely and start muttering.

Now my resilience had rubbed off on her, and she could just laugh at the jokes. "Oh, Brad!" she calls. He comes over, open desire in his eyes. Clary grabs his shoulders, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. But just as their lips brush, she pulls away and drags him out of the room.

"Tease!" he yells, allowing himself to be pulled. Jace looks after him with sad eyes.

"Hey! Earth to Jace! Let's just train a little more. I think we deserve to cut it off short. After all, we are going to Stratosphere tonight." I wave my hand in front of his face. He snaps out of his trance.

"What's Stratosphere?" Izzy questions.

"The Miami Pandemonium." I respond shortly.

She squeals. "We're going clubbing?!" I smile, distracted by her enthusiasm.

"Yes." I laugh.

"Has Clary told you about my makeovers?" she questions.

"Yeess?" I respond cautiously, hoping that the response I am dreading doesn't come.

"You're getting one!" I sigh inwardly. _Damn_.

"Yay." I say limply in a fake enthusiastic voice.

 **Clary's POV**

After a relaxing few hours out of training, Isabelle barges into my room. "You're getting a makeover!" she declares.

"Fine." I say, although inwardly I'm dreading it. Izzy has an impeccable fashion sense, but she isn't very kind in dealing with her customers. She pulls hair and pokes you in the eye several times. But whatever. She pulls me into the bathroom and throws all sorts of products on my face. I just let her. Half an hour later, she is finished and she was successful in making me look badass. When I walk out of the bathroom, Alexa looks up from her phone and whistles at my face.

Izzy has made my face look sharp and angled, confident, but with an element of vulnerability that no guy could resist. And my hair she has just completely amazed even me with. She brushed it out, then conditioned and straightened it, letting me discover that when my hair is straight, it goes down almost to mid-thigh. Finally, she curled it, leaving me with red ringlets down to my waist. She goes into her closet, and starts digging for something. I sit down on the bed, hoping she won't try to put me in something pink, poofy, and glittery. Finally, she pulls out a black dress. I put in on, and Alexa whistles again. It fits perfectly. It looks like it is made out of leather, but it is really made out of a very soft fabric. It goes down to about mid-thigh, revealing my tan, toned legs. It is sleeveless and has a crossed back, which is simply brilliant. It sets the rest of the dress off perfectly.

I note how nicely it hugs my curves, showing them off without being uncomfortably tight. The fabric is revealed to be stretchy, making it the perfect dress for a Shadowhunter like me going demon hunting at a club. Not to mention it's sexy as hell.

"What do you think?" Izzy asks, a hint of worry in her voice. I turn and hug her, reassuring her of my feelings on the dress and restoring our friendship.

"I love it. It's like it was made for me." Izzy shifts.

"It kinda… was." she admits. "When we found you, I had it custom-made. I thought that it would fit your style. Was that okay?" she asks anxiously.

I smile. "Relax, Izzy. It's perfect." She smiles in return before dragging Alexa into the bathroom. When she comes out, she has minimal makeup, mostly making her face look completely natural yet perfect. Her hair falls over her shoulders in waves, her piercing violet gaze accentuated with the shine of her skin. Izzy gives her a white dress. She puts it on and I whistle. She looks amazing. The dress has three quarter lace sleeves and a lace bottom at about mid-thigh.

"Great. Amazing. Incredible. Isabelle, you've outdone yourself." I compliment. Izzy fits me in knee high black boots and Alexa in nude color high heeled sandals. She then quickly outfits herself in a dress similar to the one she was wearing when we met. White flowing sleeves with her gold snake whip bracelet peeking out, and a knee high bottom, adding cute sandal flats. It is a dress that not many teens could pull off, but Isabelle hit the mark easily. "You look great." I remark.

"Thanks, but the fun part has not come yet. That will be watching how the boys react to our clothes." she says with a devious smile that betrayed her Shadowhunter nature. I laugh, responding quickly.

"I completely agree. That's always the best part. That, and watching how our boyfriends react to us being bait to male demons. The female ones never come clubbing." We all laugh together.

"Let's do this." Alexa says, and a look of friendship passes between the three of us. We link arms and leave Isabelle's room together.

 **Hi guys! It's me, Annie! I hope you guys like this chapter. I have gotten so many reviews and I love it. It is hard to get good feedback from your friends.**

 **Shipitsohard: I love that idea! I will probably use it. Clary looking sexy was already part of the plan!**

 **Author Autumn: Sorry I didn't take your suggestion about shurikens with runes. I feel like Clary's best weapons are a seraph blade and stele. But thanks!**

 **ShadowhunterQueen101: I did take your suggestion of showing old Clary, it did a lot to show her new personality. Thank you so much! It did a lot to continue the story fluently.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing. I love feedback, whether it is negative or positive. So! I hope you like this chapter! R &R! Thank you guys for supporting me, it means a lot. Until next chapter! ~ Annie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! It's me, Annie. I just want to say, you guys are the best. I have gotten an uncountable number of reviews. Please do give reviews that offer suggestions. I have gotten some, but most reviews just ask for me to update. Look! I am updating. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Mortal Instruments characters. Cassandra Clare does. NOOO! I want to tell you guys my pass through TMI. First I read the books, then I read Tales from Shadowhunter Academy because it had Simon and I needed more from those characters. Then I read basically every TMI fanfic that wasn't in an AU. Then I decided to go as Clary for Halloween. Now here I am, writing and reading fanfiction! It's official- I'm addicted!**

 **Clary's POV**

Izzy, Alexa and I walked down the stairs. We had just gotten ready to go to Stratosphere, and the three of us were beyond excited to see how Brad, Johnathan, Simon, Jace, Alec and Magnus would react. We linked arms, laughing together. When we reached the bend in the stairs, and the guys came in view. They were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us, talking among each other. When they saw us, though, the conversation gradually stopped as each guy turned to stare. Only Alec and Magnus continued conversing softly, although Alec turned an approving eye on us. The three of us stop on a stair halfway down, looking down at the boys with accepting views. They all are dressed in similar suits, and Jace looks so good I have to avert my eyes. Magnus makes me hide a laugh, because his suit has gotten the Magnus treatment. It's covered with glitter and sparkles. Instead, I let a small smile grow on my lips, meeting the eyes of all the guys before my gaze goes to my boyfriend.

I turn to the girls, and when I'm not facing the boys I can let out my pleased smile at the reaction of the guys. They both return it, and when we turn back we descend down the rest of the stairs. All the couples turn to each other, and Jace looks lost. Finally, we break gazes and Magnus cracks the wall of silence. "Clary, you look nice, biscuit."

"Thanks, Magnus." I respond, a curious smile on my face at the reactions of the others. _They looked like fish with their mouths hanging open,_ Alexa says in my head. I hide my giggle. _I agree. We look amazing, incredible, badass… Everything they just can't handle,_ I mock jokingly. Now it's Alexa who has to hide her chuckles. Soon enough, though, I turn to the boys, or more specifically, my boyfriend, and passionately kiss him. Brad responds enthusiastically, and Alexa has to break us apart.

"Quit sucking face, it's gross." she orders. "You do know I can feel it, and it's like I'm kissing my brother." She shudders.

"Oh relax, you know you want to do it too." I retort. She shrugs.

"You're kinda right. Johnathan! Come hither." Alexa orders. He comes over uncertainly. Isabelle just has to look at Simon, and he hastens to join us. I look at Alexa and she raises an eyebrow. _Whenever you're ready._ I take her up on the offer, kissing Brad again. Alexa and Johnathan go at it too, and Simon and Isabelle do so as well. Not to be left out, Magnus grabs Alec's face and kisses him, hard. Jace looks on sadly. When the four couples break away, he looks angry and practically yanks us out the door.

"How do you plan on getting us to Stratosphere?" he questions. In response, Alexa whips a tarp off of three gleaming motorcycles.

"Whoah." Izzy breathes. "Whose are those?" They are mine, Alexa's, and Brad's. For our 18th birthday, we all got one. Mine is green, Brad's is blue, and Alexa's is a shade of purple that matches her eyes perfectly.

"Ours." I say out loud in response to Isabelle's question. All of the gang seem suitably impressed. "Alec and Magnus will Portal there, and Brad, Alexa and I will each take another rider on ours. Johnathan can run with his werewolf speed." Everyone nods, satisfied with the explanation.

"I'll ride with Alexa." Isabelle volunteers. Simon starts towards my cycle, which I have already jumped on. Suddenly he stops with a surprised expression directed past my right shoulder. I turn, and Jace is standing there. He swings his leg over the back of the bike, and I sigh frustratedly. _What did I do to get stuck with this guy?_ I question Alexa silently. She shrugs at me.

"Fine." I mutter. Then, more directed towards Jace, "Get ready for a bumpy ride. No helmets." I warn. He raises his eyebrow, and I again mirror his motion. He shakes his head and turns away, muttering something about creepy motions and something that rhymes suspiciously with mother ducking. I start the motorcycle, and Alec and Magnus go to the side of the Institute to create a Portal. I rev it up, and then I take off. The motorcycle zooms down the street, eating up ground at an impossible pace. I take the lead of our group, directing us onto a side road. Although it's hard to hear anything over the wind in my ears, I think Alexa and Brad laugh at my choice of direction. I grin, then becoming uncomfortably aware of Jace's arms wrapping around my waist.

I involuntarily relax, the familiarness of the gesture calming my mind. Then I see the takeoff, and I laugh. Jace sees the sign that states the bridge is broken, and warns of the collapse, and shouts in my ear, "What are you doing?!" I don't care to respond, leading the group off the bridge. Jace screams, which is immensely satisfying. Then the motorcycles begin flying.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? These are special motorcycles." I smirk at him. Then I speak to Alexa. _Remind me to tease him about this. Jace actually screamed. I don't think he has ever screamed. This is going to be the most fun memory of this visit ever._ I hear her response. _I'm telling Izzy,_ was the immediate sentence. I laugh. "Alexa is telling Izzy how you screamed. We are never going to let you forget this." I speak, using a normal voice, letting the wind carry my words back to him. He groans.

The motorcycles soon touch down outside of Stratosphere, a fun ride coming to an end. We meet up with Alec, Magnus, and Johnathan and head in, skipping the long lines of mundanes. Ignoring the dirty looks we receive, we walk in, the bouncers whispering that there are 8 demons tonight, all male. The three girls of the group walk to the demons. They all look something like a combination of Brad Pitt and Zac Efron to the demons, but to our Shadowhunter eyes they are ugly as hell. Thank the angel they always stick together in groups. Izzy, Alexa and I start dancing provocatively, in such a way as that no straight male could resist.

I notice 3 demons behind me, and I enthusiastically grind into them. Their friends have descended onto Alexa and Isabelle, but suddenly they stop and gravitate to me. I find myself surrounded by eight demons, Alexa and Iz forgotten. Through the gaps in between the demons, I see the other girls, looking lost and confused, but mostly worried for me. I raise my chin and smile confidently at them. Alexa relaxes, because she knows the full extent of my abilities. Isabelle still seems a little worried, but Alexa whispers in her ear and she calms down. Returning my focus to the demons, I continue to grind into them, inviting them into a supply closet that Alexa, Brad and I always use for demon killing.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere a little more… private?" I request, smiling sexily at the leader of the demons. As I had hoped, he nods, leading his followers with me to the closet. Once in there, I drop the facade.

"I swear, you demons get dumber every time I kill you." I say, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"Nephilim." one of them hisses. I raise my eyebrows and lean in close to his face.

"Yeah." I nod tauntingly. Then I begin my attack. The demon I am leaning close to disintigrates when I open my seraph blade into it. Then I leap up inhumanly high, flipping and twisting just as I would do with the Levitate rune, only I don't have a single rune on me. I sense, rather than see, the rest of the gang come in, Brad and Alec restraining Jace from immediately intervening. When I come down, my seraph blade plunges into one demon's back, and the instant before it disappears, I use it's body as a springboard, carrying me to the next demon, who I make quick work of. I hit the ground and sense two demons coming up behind me on either side. I take out my other seraph blade, plunging them into the ribs of the demons.

This leaves me with three demons to face, the leader and his two lackeys. They circle me cautiously, but I will have none of that. I lunge out and kill the lackeys, looking the demon in the eyes. "I didn't become the best shadowhunter ever for no reason." I tell him patronizingly, before plunging my blades into his lungs. He dies instantly. I hook the blades into my two thigh sheaths casually, moving with a fluid grace. Glancing over at the others, I see their mouths literally open. All but Alexa and Brad, who are looking at me with a critical eye. Alexa speaks first.

"Next time, try and get your second blade out faster. You fumbled it for a second." I nod, agreeing with her.

"Pity there wasn't more." I add.

"More?" Jace says incredulously. "What do you mean more? You just had to fight off 8 demons by yourself, and you want more?"

"Yes, you understand!" I smile cheerfully. "I've fought off 50 demons before with just Alexa and Brad. As I told the demon… I'm not the best shadowhunter ever by sitting on my ass. Now that you understand that, we can go dance! Great!" I push past him, grabbing Brad's hand and pulling him out of the closet and onto the dance floor. After a few romantic dances, I go over to Alexa, who has by now emerged from the closet with everyone else. Grabbing her and Izzy, we begin dancing together. This is nothing like the dance we danced when we were attracting the demons. This is a dance between best friends who are rocking out. Suddenly, Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne comes on. (A/N This is one of my favorite songs. It is perfect to dance to and you guys should listen to it.)

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends

Go hard this weekend

For no damn reason,

I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,

Half past ten o'clock

We don't ever stop,

And we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever

Stay, if you stay forever

Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love…

I keep singing the song, dancing my heart out. This song is the best song to dance to. Beside me, my two best girlfriends in the world dance like crazies, and I laugh at them, then realize that I'm dancing the same way. Suddenly, a rune comes into my brain and, knowing what it means, I silently ask Alexa what she thought of it. She responds enthusiastically, urging me to go on. I take a deep breath and talk out loud this time.

"Isabelle, Alexa!" I shout in their ears over the music. "Will you come outside with me? I need to talk to you guys." Izzy nods, a little confused. Alexa looks at me and takes a deep breath. _I hope she says yes._ I nod almost unconsciously. _Me too._

Once outside I tell Izzy. "Isabelle, I just thought of a rune. I know what it means, and basically, it means…" I hesitate.

"What?" Iz asks, the gold flecks in her dark eyes sparkling with a hint of worry. I sigh, getting my thoughts in order.

"It means that we could be a three-way _parabatai_ group. You would receive a little of my rune creating power, and some of Alexa's rune strengthening power. We could communicate in our heads, just like Alexa and I are. I know if I hadn't left, we would eventually become _parabatai_. But it's totally up to you. If you want some time to decide, that's fine." I add hurriedly. I'm so nervous that she will say no. I missed Izzy more than I thought. She hesitates, and I think the worst.

 **Isabelle's POV**

I am so surprised by what Clary is telling me. But I am more shocked by the look in her eyes. She really wants me to say yes. I thought that when she left, she was shedding Jace like a snake skin, but also shedding me and everyone in her previous life that my idiot brother had ruined. Alexa looks nervous too. I didn't realize that I meant this much to the other girls. It feels good, but I'm still unsure. I don't want to say yes and then find out that they were just pitying me and didn't really mean it. I realize Clary and Alexa are staring at me expectantly, and shake my thoughts off.

"Um… could you give me until the end of the night to decide?" I ask uncertainly, and Clary is practically falling over herself to agree. I hide a laugh, then turn more serious. "But it means a lot that you would offer, Clary. And Alexa! You could've just kept Clary for yourself."

"No chance." Alexa laughs, but tears are forming in her eyes. A rare side of Alexa I've never seen is appearing.

"Whatever I do decide… You guys are the best friends ever. Group hug!" I squeal, my nervous brain reverting to happy Isabelle, silly Izzy. I immediately regret it, but Clary and Alexa just laugh and pull me in for a group hug. It feels so good. I pull away first, smiling at them and going into Stratosphere. I know who I need to talk to, and push through the crowd, finally finding them and interrupting their passionate kiss.

"Alec, I need to talk to you. Come on." I drag him away, ignoring his protests and attempts to go back to Magnus. Once we are outside and alone, or as alone as we can be outside a nightclub, I turn to him and talk.

"Alexa and Clary offered for me to be _parabatai_ with them." I blurt. Instantly his protests stop.

"Iz, you can't have a three way _parabatai_ group." His blue eyes are dark with worry.

"Yeah, unless you have Clary and her rune power, creating a rune, plus Alexa's strengthening rune power to make it strong enough to recreate the _parabatai_ bond." I grin at him, my everything-is-possible attitude coming out. For a minute he looks shocked, then he wraps his brain around it. "I need help deciding what to say. I told them I would give a decision by the end of the night. Two years ago, I would have said yes instantly, but…"

"But you're worried she has changed." Alec finishes.

"Exactly! She's so much better of a shadowhunter now, and she has had at least a year with a _parabatai_ , and…" I trail off, picking up my sentence with what I really want to ask. "What do I do?" My voice is soft and desperate, a tone I don't think I have ever used. Alec thinks for a minute. Finally, he answers, but it isn't the answer I wanted.

"I can't help you decide. Sure, I have an opinion, but I wouldn't feel right influencing you to one decision. It's completely up to you. But, can I tell Magnus why you pulled me away?" I am disappointed, but I realize the sense in what he is saying.

"No, don't tell Magnus just yet. I want to figure this out first." He nods, giving me a look of brotherly concern and encouragement. Then he heads inside. I stay out there, thinking hard. Then I realize I know what has to happen, what I have to decide. The thought of knowing what to do makes it feel like a giant weight has been raised off my shoulders, and, decisions no longer hanging above my head, I go inside to keep dancing, lighter than air after my choice has been made. Alec spots me coming in and breaks away from his sparkly warlock.

"What did you decide?" he asks. "And can I tell Magnus?" I whisper my revelation in his ear, and he nods.

"Please don't tell Magnus. I feel like Alexa and Clary deserve to know first." With an understanding look, he whispers to me.

"That's what I would've done." We share a conspiratorial look, and I head off to find Clary and Alexa.

"I decided." I tell them. Instantly they spin around, looking at me anxiously. I school my face, making it so they can't see my choice on my face. "Let's go outside." I suggest. They obediently follow me out. I stop my careful facade as soon as we are outside, and their reaction is clear. I pause dramatically, drawing out the moment as long as possible. Their expressions are clearly expectant of an answer. I don't talk, crossing my arms, waiting for one of them to talk first. I raise my eyes to the sky, showing an immense amount of patience. I'm seriously prepared to wait all night for one of them to speak first. Finally, Alexa breaks the silence.

"Oh, stop preening and just tell us your decision!" she snaps, and I can't hold back my surprised laughter at her outburst. Clary starts giggling too. Alexa joins our laughter, seemingly surprised by herself. I look down at her, eyebrows raised with my breathless laughter rocking my tall frame.

"Thank you, Alexa. I needed that." I finally gasp. Once we have all settled, little outbursts of giggles still coming out as we think back on what just happened, I tell them what I've decided. "Okay guys, I decided that I…"

 **CLIFFHANGER! What has happened to me? I hate reading cliffhangers! But they are way more fun to write cuz you know what happens but no one else does. I must be driving you guys crazy! Also, I just wanted to say, just because I am posting early this week doesn't mean that I am posting again this weekend. I might! But I might not. I haven't gotten any new reviews that are anything other than for me to update so… But I have gotten some new favorites and followers. I'm hoping that I will with this cliffhanger, so to everyone who already did favorite and/or follow this story… I'm sorry to torture you! I feel like I already know what Isabelle will choose, but if you have an opinion, please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha I feel so evil. The same cliffhanger thing that I hate getting so much is in my writing. Muahahaha. I know how you feel! I started writing this chapter the day after I posted Chapter 5, and I already have 5 reviews. For me that is crazy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for my OCs. I wish I did, cuz if I did I would go and write a ton more books.**

 **Isabelle's POV**

 _Previously on When He Cheats…_

I tell them what I've decided. "Okay guys, I decided that I…"

"... will become your guy's _parabatai_!" I beam at them. Clary's hands fly to her mouth. Alexa visibly steps back, the weight of my decision staggering her. Then they surround me with hugs. Clary fumbles in her pocket for her stele, then pauses.

"Do you want to do it now, or find some way to get the Clave to approve it so we can have some official ceremony?" she questions.

I shake my head. "Who cares about official when there are best friends to worry about?" Clary pulls out the stele, smiling.

"Okay, now we all need to hold each other's left hand." she directs. I do as she says, holding her left wrist with my left hand. She holds Alexa's wrist, and Alexa holds mine. Our hands form a triangle in the middle. Clary inks a black rune on my upper left arm, and I can feel Alexa's power surging through our bond. My eyes involuntarily close, and I can tell it happened to all of us. My wrist and arm sting like nothing I've ever felt as the power of the other girls flows into me, there to stay. When I open my eyes, the rune is on my arm, and when I look, the rune is on Clary's and Alexa's arms too, in the space that the _parabatai_ rune previously occupied. I feel stronger. Tentatively, I reach out with my mind.

 _Clary? Alexa?_ I am beyond worried that it won't work, and all of our efforts will be for nothing. Then I feel something in my head, and my heart leaps. _Yeah. It worked._ It's Clary's voice, somehow conveying warmth and reassurance. Alexa chimes in. _I thought that would drain my strength, but now I feel like I have new strength. More power._ I look at my best friends, and pure happiness flows through me. I link arms with them, and we head back into the club. I come up with a plan to reveal our newfound bond, and I silently convey it to them. We don't tell anyone about it, or our bond, not even Alec, when he asks. We dance for the rest of the night, then get back to the Institute, very drunk. We stagger into bed, but thanks to a new rune Clary came up with, we don't wake up with monster hangovers.

 **Clary's POV**

I fall into bed, exhilarated and tired as can be. I fall asleep before I can even change out of my dress. And I dream. It's Magnus' voice in the dream. I see Brad, me, and us together. _Remember_ , Magnus whispers. _You know what he is. Remember what he did._ I can't help but wonder what he means, and suddenly a memory flies into my head. But it's one I don't remember. Brad is whipping me with a switch. I cry out each time. He keeps asking me a question.

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!" he bellows, spit flying past his lips. I keep crying out that I don't know, that she is dead. He apparently doesn't believe me, because he keeps whipping me.

"What are you?" I yell, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm an ifrit. An ifrit with magic. You will never remember this." he growls. The memory ends.

I sit up in bed, sweating and breathing hard at my horrible dream. Then I remember that Izzy and Alexa can feel me, and I hastily slow my breathing so they don't wake. It seems to work. I slip out of bed into the shower, putting on pajamas after so I can sleep well. I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **Isabelle's POV**

After downing a quick breakfast, I change into training clothes, taking a page out of Alexa's book and wearing double sports bras. We all get to the training room on time, all except Jace. When the clock turns to 8:00, Clary gets a wicked look on her face and begins to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I question. Magnus, Alec and Simon look similarly confused. But Alexa and Brad look like Clary; maniacally pleased. Clary turns back.

"I did mean it when I said that if anyone was late to training I would drag them there personally. I'm gonna get Jace. Wanna come?" she asks. I grin. I love telling Jace what to do.

"Sure."

"Alexa?" Clary asks.

"I'll stay here. I want some extra time to stretch." Alexa intones, running up the wall into a double backflip. I look at Clary incredulously, and she shrugs.

"She is a Fairfox. They are known for agility." We head out of the training room towards Jace's room. I assume he slept in and that was why he missed breakfast. Clary reaches his door first, opening it. As she processed what was inside, her stare hardened and I swear she could have turned something to stone. Her lips compressed into a thin line. I jog up next to her, turning to the room and having a more shocked glare. Inside are Jace and some other girls on his bed, making out. Thankfully they are both clothed.

"You're late." Clary snaps, and I wince at the ice in her voice. _You okay?_ I ask. _No, what do you think?_ I rub her back where Jace and the other girl can't see.

 **Clary's POV**

I hadn't realized how much it would hurt me, to see Jace kissing another girl. Then she turns in response to my voice, and my heart contracts another notch. I try to calm down, focusing on Izzy's soothing rubbing my back. It's Bianca. She is my nemesis from the Tampa Institute. "We are a little busy, _bear_. Run along and have someone else cuddle you." _Ouch_.

"I'm not here for you, Bianca." I say stiffly. "Actually, get out of here. You aren't welcome." She sneered at me.

"You can't do that, bear. Sorry." She doesn't sound sorry at all. Then, another voice that sounds furious chimes in.

"But I can." It's Alexa. She steps up. It is obvious she knows what was happening. "I am the head of this Institute. Therefore, since you are not a Shadowhunter in need of refuge, you live at the Tampa Institute, I very well have authority to kick you out. Leave." she orders, and I hide my surprise at her newfound attitude. Bianca looks like a wet cat- pissed off and ugly. Just like a cat, she stalks past the three of us, throwing me a furious glare. I return it.

Jace still hasn't said a word. He is looking from Alexa's furious glare to my stone-hard gaze. "You are late for training." I inform him stiffly.

 **Alexa's POV**

"Clary, I…" He trails off. That's when Clary, already at the end of her tether, snaps.

"No, Jace, you don't get to do that! You don't get to 'Clary, I' me. You've already proven what I meant to you, 2 years ago. In fact, I don't care what you were just doing with Bianca. You two deserve each other. Now come with us, you are late for training. You'll train for an extra hour today, and you can't come to Stratosphere with us. And I would suggest hurrying so you have time to stretch, because we are kicking off training today with our fight. Get ready, because when I win, you get to choose between backing off me entirely or watching Brad and I make out." she sneers at him. He blinks several times.

I understand his reaction, and I have a similar one. I've only seen Clary like this one other time. Jace silently walks out, without a snappy retort for once. We follow him down to the training room. Alec, Magnus, and Simon are waiting for us. When the weight of Clary's glare, which seriously could turn something to rock, hits them, they seem surprised. Magnus then looks inquisitive, and it is clear to all of us that he is browsing through Clary's head.

When he finds what he is looking for, he raises his eyebrows and swears under his breath. "You didn't! Herondale, you are an idiot."

"What's going on?" Alec asks his boyfriend. Simon nods along. Magnus manages to summarize what just happened much better than any of us could.

"Jace was late to training because he was making out with Bianca, who lives in the Tampa Institute and is Clary's archnemesis." he says succinctly. Alec glares at his _parabatai_ , shaking his head. I hear Isabelle's voice in my head. _Let's do what we discussed,_ she suggests. I look at her and give a barely perceptible nod. On my other side, Clary nods as well.

"Okay!" she announces. "So, before I have my individual fight with Jace, I want to try a _parabatai_ fight. That's when Alec and Jace will fight against me and my _parabatai_." I laugh, then decide to play the part all the way.

"You are going down." I say, trying to turn my laugh into an evil one.

"No chance." Jace snaps, his first words after Clary yelled at him. "We'll fight, and we'll win." I grin. Little do they know it will be two against three. Before anyone gets a chance to prepare, Magnus, who must have seen what was coming in Clary's memories, yells.

"3 2 1 GO! Fight! Fight! Fight!" he cheers. I hop off the mats I was sitting on, and walk towards the center of the room, my stance relaxed. Clary is in front, and by looking at the boys' expressions, I know that Izzy is following.

"Isabelle, this is a _parabatai_ fight." Jace says patronizingly. Izzy just laughs.

"Oh, did we forget to tell you? Clary came up with another new rune. It means that now, we are a three way _parabatai_ group." Alec grins. He must have guessed what was going on, but that didn't stop him. Without turning, Clary begins talking to me and Iz.

"Let's make this my individual fight as well. Alexa and Isabelle, take care of Alec. Then don't intervene. I will be fighting Jace."

"With pleasure." I respond. "Just so you guys know, whenever someone touches the mats, they become out. So whichever _parabatai_ group has the last person standing wins!" Everyone agrees. Then I go on the attack. I leap into a twisting kick, catching Alec across the face. He stumbles back, disoriented. Before he can regain his senses, Izzy comes in and uses her leg to sweep his feet out from under him. I hold Izzy back for a second, letting him find his footing and get his wits about him.

"What are you doing?" Iz asks.

"Oh, you'll see. I have a… unique fighting style." I respond. Once Alec is prepared, I back up and get a running start. I hurdle into an aerial right in Alec's face. I kick him hard. Letting my training kick in, instead of losing my balance on Alec, I push off him the other way, changing my aerial into a backflip. I land it perfectly. "Was that a good demonstration of my abilities?" I ask innocently. Iz giggles, grabbing Alec under his arms to pull him onto the mats and eliminate him. But once she gets him on, his hand shoots up and grabs hers, pulling her next to him on the mat and successfully eliminating the both of them.

"Nice." I compliment Alec. It's a great move. Then I turn to Jace and Clary. Clary is unscathed, while Jace has a bloody nose and is holding himself. She clearly kicked him.

 **Clary's POV**

I think I've successfully taken care of Jace, and I grab him to pull him off and eliminate him. When he is about a foot away from the mats, he grabs me and attempts to throw me onto the mat. His hands are in an unfortunate position, grabbing my hips. I freeze, memories spiraling through my brain of the lake in Edom. Jace seems to realize what he is doing at the same time as I do, and he immediately lets go.

"Sorry." he whispers. I shrug my shoulders, using the distraction as an opportunity to pull him onto the mats.

"I win." I respond finally. The awkward silence is broken with Magnus cheering. Everyone has seen what happened, but Magnus, bless his sparkles, is taking the focus off me so I can have a moment to get it together.

"New _parabatai_ are the winners!" he hoots. I turn away from Jace.

"Okay! Jace, now you get to pick. Back off me, or watch me make out with Brad." He stands up quickly, some of his swagger back.

"Hm. I pick or."

I am not amused. "Jace, just pick one."

"Ugh, fine." he sighs exaggeratedly. "Make out." I smile, beckoning Brad over. He comes quickly.

"Thanks for giving me an excuse to." I respond before my lips come crashing onto Brad's. We kiss, and it is amazing, but I can't help thinking it doesn't compare to Jace. Last night's dream comes back to me, but I push it away. When we finally break apart, Jace is breathing hard. Before I say anything, he runs to me and kisses me. I am shocked, unconsciously reciprocating his move. Then I get my wits back, and I knee him in the balls. He immediately breaks away from me, bending over and holding himself as I look on coldly.

"You're an idiot." I mutter, turning away, eyes narrowed. Alexa comes up to me and starts to open her mouth to say something, but when she looks in my eyes, she stops, closing her mouth wordlessly. I do my best to convey my message to her through my eyes. I don't feel like telepathy right now. I can tell when she sees that I want to tell her something, and I do end up whispering it through our mind link. _Make him pay_ , is my message. She nods, moving out of my path. I walk to the punching bag, all eyes on me. I break the silence.

"Hrah!" I grunt, throwing powerful punches. I spin into a flying kick, and the 200 lb punching bag is swinging like crazy. Jace's eyes widen in panic as I start towards him again. I laugh a cold, humorless laugh, pushing past him to the wall. I run at it at full speed, running 25 feet up the wall and pushing off into a triple layout, kicking the air. Alexa is prepared, because this is a move we have been practicing. She steadies my landing, and we turn back to back, drawing weapons from hidden sheaths. Breathing hard, we turn to the others.

"I think now is the time to prepare for Stratosphere." Isabelle says. I agree. Alexa and I go up to Iz, linking arms with her and turning our backs on the boys.

"Just remember, Jace. You can't come. Keep training. Everyone else, start getting ready. Johnathan will be here in an hour." I say without turning around. The girls and I walk out of the training room, ready to prepare.

Izzy does all of our makeup, this time making me look more exotic. My perfectly tan skin and toned muscles accent the makeup. I have a little bit of eyeshadow, Isabelle's makeup skills coming in handy for a perfect smoky eye. I also have some tinted lip gloss, keeping in the timeless and gorgeous style. I wear a green dress, with black lace. It has small sleeves and a different shade of emerald for the belt. It is perfect. It matches my eyes brilliantly. It looks amazing. Isabelle has a simple deep blue strapless dress and knee high black boots. Alexa puts on a red sleeveless dress, also an uncomplicated style. We all have the same sort of style tonight, simple but perfectly amazing. When we go down the stairs, the boys look amazed. I walk to them, but before Brad can grab me for a kiss, I turn to Magnus.

"Magnus, can I talk to you? Alone? There's just something that has been bugging me." I ask politely. The rest of the guys seem confused, but Magnus' expression shows an understanding of what I want to ask, agreeing immediately and drawing me off to the side. I cut straight to the chase. "Magnus, did you send the dream I had last night?" His eyes sparkle with pride.

"Pardon?" he asks, his voice completely different than the message his eyes convey. I nod, understanding how he wants me to ask this.

"I meant to say, hypothetically, could a very strong warlock send a dream? Maybe a High Warlock?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking of course, yes, they could." he replies. I get to my next question.

"Could this warlock possibly dredge up lost memories? Or could they just play a scenario in one's head?"

"Actually, a warlock, hypothetically, could bring back lost memories in the form of a dream, and they could have a sort of voiceover through this memory, but they could not create a scenario." His eyes are hypnotizing, the cat shape and yellow-green color spinning through my brain. Suddenly, as I realize what is going on, and the truth of my dream, I slump forwards, so shocked I cannot function properly. He catches me expertly, like he is used to woman fainting. I don't want to think about the implications of that, so instead I focus on what I just figured out. Brad is an ifrit who has magic, who is hurting me for information and taking away my memories of it.

 **Well! I hope you guys like this chapter. Just to remind you, an ifrit is basically a warlock with no magic. I love you guys sooo much that I decided to post again today, and my new thing will be, every time I get a review, I will go and work on the next chapter for a bit. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! It's Annie. I really need your guys' suggestions in reviews as to what you want to happen, because I am finding I am just making everything up as I go along through each chapter. Anyone who gives me a good suggestion gets a preview of the next chapter! Sound good? Thanks guys. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TMI gang, Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Clary's POV**

I dance and kill demons all night, but my heart isn't into it. Izzy and Alexa keep asking what the matter is, but I have no answer. The new information about Brad is bugging me, always in the side of my head, whether I want to think about it or not. Finally, my friends drag me outside.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alexa demands. I sigh.

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap and tell us." Izzy says in a similar tone.

"Ugh, fine. But only Izzy."

"What? Why won't you tell me?" Alexa looks hurt.

"Because, it's about Brad." I tell her, biting my lip.

" _That_ asshole? What did he do to you?! Trust me, our being related does not keep me from severely hurting him." I raise my eyebrows, but she seems sincere.

"Alright. Brad is an ifit with magic and I suspect he isn't actually related to you." I blurt.

"Pardon?" Izzy asks. I explain the whole story to them, of me having the dreams, and how Magnus answered my interrogation. When I finish, they look at me contemplatively. "And you believe him? And your dream?" Iz questions.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I'm not sure. But it kinda makes sense. And lately, I've been finding holes in my memories. I feel like I know what happened, and it's no big deal, but the memories seem fake. Like I don't remember what happened, and someone planted false memories in my head. So maybe. Also, I've been waking up kinda sore. Like I do when a bruise was healed by an _iratze_ , but the muscle is still kind of sore. You know?" They nod slowly.

"And if this is all true, I know who he is. I remember hearing a story of a warlock who had kids with one of the Nephilim. The kid was able to bear and apply runes, and had the ability to take away memories and superimpose others in the hole that was created by removing the memory, but no other warlock powers. And if Brad is the kid... " I hesitate. "We're screwed."

A look of recognition is dawning upon Alexa's face, but Izzy just shrugs.

"I'll have to take your word for it. I never heard of that story." she says. "But I believe you. For now, though, why don't we get the gang to go back to the Institute and play some party games?" I tilt my head.

"Like what?"

Izzy smile mischievously. "Like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare." I smile, loving the idea.

"Sounds good. Let's go." We get everyone together, going home and getting everyone in my room. I already have pillows and blankets on the floor, and everyone makes themselves comfortable. I sit on my bed, but Izzy beckons me down. I plop down in the empty space between Brad and Simon. The pillows are arranged in a circle, and Alec asks why.

"Because, we are playing a game of Spin the Bottle!" Izzy squeals. Magnus seems excited too. He waves his hand, and an empty Coca-Cola bottle appears in the middle. "I'm going first!" Izzy declares. She spins the bottle, and it lands on Alexa. Shrugging, she leans in and presses a quick peck on her lips. Alexa doesn't have time to react. Deciding to be a good sport, she grins and spins. When it lands, she looks very disappointed, like she is dreading what is happening. It has landed on Jace.

Looking at Izzy, she asks, "Do I have to kiss him?" Beaming at how her game is turning out, Iz shakes her head.

"But if you don't, you have to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks count as one, and accesories count as an article of clothing each." Alexa immediately takes off her heels. "Jace's spin!"

He spins the bottle, and when it stops, it is pointing at me. "Well, I don't particularly feel like undressing right now, so…" I lean in and press a light kiss on his soft lips. He kisses me back, but I pull away before I can lose control. Oh, how I missed that. My brain knows I'm still in love with Jace, even if I don't want to admit to myself. I spin the bottle, and it lands on Jace. "Okay, Magnus, did you rig this thing?" I joke, kicking off my shoes. Jace spins, and it lands on Brad. I die laughing, falling over myself.

"You know what, Magnus? If you did rig this I would be okay with it." I choke out. He is laughing too. Suddenly he sits up, concentrating fiercely. I see that Jace is attempting to remove his shoes, but they seem stuck to his feet. The same happens with his shirt and pants, and all of Brad's clothes too. "I see what you're doing here, and I love it." I whisper to the sparkly warlock.

"Well!" Izzy announces. "If neither of you can seem to take off your clothes, you have to kiss!" I die laughing. Neither boy seems particularly eager to move, so Magnus levitates them and brings them together in midair. Finally, their lips touch, and in that moment, Magnus uses his magic to seal their lips together. When they try to pull away, it doesn't work. I get a great idea, and whisper it to Magnus. He nods, fully focused. I jump up and run to my bedside table, where my phone is charging. I grab it, unplugging it, and opening the camera app. Circling them, I get several good photos. I text them to all of my contacts, which isn't too many, all Shadowhunters. Once the last text sends, I plug my phone back in, secure in the knowledge that they will never be deleted. When I sit down again, Magnus lets them go, and they both immediately turn to the side, spitting.

"I think that's all of Spin the Bottle we need to play." Brad declares, and for once Jace agrees.

"Okay, but we are going to start playing Truth or Dare now. Same rules, if you don't want to do it, you remove a piece of clothing." Alexa tells them in a businesslike tone.

After a bunch of groaning, the game starts. Truths and Dares fly throughout the room, and soon everyone has lost a few pieces of clothing.

Amount of clothing everyone still has on:

Izzy-dress, bra, panties, one ring, whip bracelet

Jace-pants, boxers

Alec-pants, boxers

Magnus-shirt, pants, boxers

Alexa-dress, bra, panties, Spandex

Brad-pants, boxers

Simon-pants, boxers

Clary-dress, bra, panties

The game is still going strong at midnight. "Jace, I dare you… to kiss a duck on the beak!" Magnus says, beaming. Without a word, he strips off his pants, leaving him in just boxers. Noticing my stare, he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" I blush.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you are really that scared of ducks." I bluff. He looks slightly embarrassed, nodding. He dares Izzy to kiss Alec, which she does with no inhibitions. Then she turns to me.

"Truth or dare, Clary?" she asks, eyes sparkling.

"Hm… dare." I answer. She seems happy with that answer, daring me immediately.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Jace!" Iz squeals.

"No chance!" I exclaim, then realize what my other option is. Sighing with resignation, I pull off my dress, tossing it on my bed to be hung up later. Jace's hungry eyes drink in my body like someone who has been starved all their life and is presented with a feast. I tilt my head, eyes questioning. In that moment, I know what is best for me right now. I have been starving myself too.

I stand abruptly, breaking his glance. "Brad, can I talk to you?" He lets me draw him into the hallway.

"What's going on?" he asks. I see kindness in his eyes, but the sound of the switch whipping my body strengthens my resolve.

"I think we should break up." I blurt.

"Why?" he says, sounding upset, but it sounds distinctly fake. I grit my teeth, keeping myself from telling him all that I know about his parentage and who he is.

"Because I don't feel anything. We don't fit, Brad. I'm sorry, but we are done." I say instead.

 **I know this chapter is kinda short, sorry. I'm posting earlier than usual though! So, what do you think? Review please. Shout out to Norma Cenva 626, she had a really sweet review and I love getting that kind of feedback. See you guys later!**

 **~Annie**


	8. New Story

**Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't an update. I am about to publish a oneshot about Clary getting jealous of all the girls who were totally in love with Jace. So, I thought it would be fun to give you guys a sneak peek of the story.**

 **Clary's POV**

Jace was one of the best shadowhunters of the generation in the body of a sex god. Clary knew that better than most people. So it was natural that he would want to teach some younger shadowhunters. It was natural that the girls would be fawning over him. So why did that bug her? Izzy, who always watched the training sessions with the kids who had come from Idris and from Institutes all around North America, had recently told her that one of the girls, Bella, definitely had the hots for Jace more than most students did. She didn't care that he wasn't interested in anyone else, and she definitely didn't care that he had a fiance. None of them did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I have kinda ditched the whole "update every weekend" thing. I'm just updating whenever possible. You can expect two chapters on most weeks. Yay! I am thinking about starting another TMI fanfic, what do you guys want it to be about? Review with your suggestions! I want to give a shout out to my most loyal supporters, you guys are the best. You have been with me since the beginning and you've reviewed almost all the chapters. Shipitsohard and Norma Cenva 626! You guys are awesome. Thanks so much! Also, I am currently addicted to listening to music. My favorite song is Problem the monster remix featuring will. by Becky G. Thoughts? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TMI characters, that honor goes to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Alec's POV (haha I bet you didn't see that one coming)**

Clary comes back into her bedroom, and after a minute, so does Brad. Instead of sitting where she did before, she heads to her bed. "Party's over. Everyone out except Simon." After a moment, I get up, grabbing Magnus's hand and pulling him up with me, walking to the door. We stop there, turning back. Clary is looking at Izzy, rolling her eyes. "Chill, Iz. I have no intention of stealing your boyfriend. I just… want to tell him something." she finishes meaningfully. I think they are communicating telepathically for a minute, which is really disturbing. After a second, Izzy shrugs.

"He is a Downworlder." she comments, seemingly completing the silent conversation out loud. I wonder what they are talking about, and look over at my boyfriend. He has a knowing look on his face, and I think back to earlier that night when Clary pulled Magnus aside to talk to him.

"Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with this?" I ask quietly.

He laughs to himself, looking at the floor for a second before gazing into my eyes. I can feel a blush forming on my cheeks, but I push it down. Wisely choosing not to comment on the temporary red that touched my face, he answers my question. "You know me too well, Alexander." He reaches up to caress my cheek with the back of his knuckles, and in a bold move that surprises even me, I lean in and kiss him passionately. Momentarily forgetting that we have an audience, I nip his bottom lip, earning a moan as he fights to take back control of the kiss. We stumble towards Clary's bed, forgetting that we are in her room. She moves over, making a surprised noise, shoving us off. We hit the ground and break apart.

"That is seriously the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Out. Now." Clary orders. I get to my feet, mortified.

I don't have the nerve to say anything, so I just walk out. Jace wolf whistles at me, and my face just turns an even brighter shade of red, if that's possible. Even Magnus seems slightly embarrassed. I've never seen him embarrassed at all. Ever.

 **Clary's POV**

Well, that was creepy. Beyond creepy, that was utterly disturbing to the core. Just because I am not very innocent anymore, does not mean that I want to see that. Everyone else looks similarly deeply disturbed. Jace wolf whistles as Alec leaves. "Get out." I say playfully to him, then address the whole room. "Seriously, everyone except Simon please leave." They do. Once I am sure the room is empty, I address Simon directly, telling him the whole story about Brad, finishing with our breakup. I stop talking and wait for him to react. He is quiet for a bit, then he gets up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To murder that guy for hurting you like that." he growls. His speech is impeded, and I see why when he turns to me. His fangs are out, gleaming.

He tries to go out the door, but I grab his shoulder. "If you hurt him, he will know that we are onto him. That can't happen. Also, I need relationship advice." Simon looks confused. Before clarifying, I go and check the hallway for eavesdroppers. No one. I get a glimpse of a person slipping around the corner, but I convince myself that it was imagined. Shutting the door, I keep talking. "I have feelings for Jace still, but he cheated on me, and I don't know what to do. I've also been warned several times to never get into a relationship with your ex, especially after a breakup. What do I do?"

He contemplates my words. "I think you should talk to Jace. Tell him everything about Brad, and your feelings, and you can get back together if you want to, or just tell him you need some time." I look at him like he's crazy. He meets my gaze unflinchingly.

Finally, I nod slowly. "That's not a half bad idea. Thanks, Si." I give him a hug, then get off my bed, smiling warmly. Simon has always been amazing. He follows me out of my room. I turn left, heading to Jace's room. Isabelle comes out of her room as I pass and asks what I am doing. I tell her, and she disappears into her room for a second. When she comes out, she is carrying a camera.

"When you were gone, he always fantasized that you did still have feelings for him. I wanna be able to see his reaction when you say you do." I laugh. _But if he kisses you, turn off the camera. I don't want to see you guys having sex,_ she adds in my head. I chuckle again.

"Thanks, Izzy." I head to Jace's room, pausing outside the door to turn on the camera. Once it is on, I turn the doorknob. The door opens easily and silently, the oiled hinges moving smoothly without protest. That's when I notice the noise coming from his room.

"Oh, don't stop! Jace! Mm, that's good." It's Bianca's voice. I silently pray that Jace will snap out of his trance.

"Bianca, how could I? You must have lots of experience." There it is. Jace's husky voice. A tear drips down my face, but I wipe it away. Suddenly angry, I angle the camera to get the perfect view of him and Bianca. Eventually, I can't take it anymore, pulling the camera away and quietly shutting the door. Luckily, the lights were on, and the camera recorded everything with brilliant quality. I creep away, flinching at every creak of the floorboards. When I get to my room, I collapse on my bed. I cry until there are no more tears, then the sadness turns to a burning rage. I eventually fall into a restless sleep.

I wake up and I immediately turn to my side and make sure that the camera is still there. It is, and I fall onto my back. Eventually I stand up, get ready for the day, and make breakfast. Jace is on time to training and breakfast, and I make sure that I act normal. Simon catches up to me after training to talk.

 **Simon's POV**

"What's wrong, Clary? I know that if you told Jace you guys would be all coupley by now. What did he do?" I question. She has been trying to act normal, but I know my Clary too well for that. She's been stiff all day around him, not saying a word to him. I saw Alexa pull her aside during training and try to ask what was wrong, but Clary just blew her off, saying she was fine. I got a clear view of Alexa's hurt face. If Clary is lying to her _parabatai_ , then something is wrong. Noticing the pain that flits across her face, my fears are confirmed.

"Come on, Clare. You know you can trust me. What did the asshole do this time?" I ask gently. She looks at the ground, and I grab her chin, pulling it up. "He calls me Bloodsucker. I won't be surprised at anything Herondale cooked up." I am rewarded for my bluntness when Clary laughs quietly. Finally, she speaks.

"Don't worry, Si. Yes, he did something, but you remember that camera Iz gave me? I caught it all on camera and he has no idea. I'm gonna pretend it's a movie and play it for everyone. Earlier today I recorded a voiceover and got the video burned onto a CD. Everything will make sense then. Brad will be out of the Institute at the time and I will explain our breakup and what Brad is. And everyone will be after Herondale's blood." She smirks evilly.

"So I'm guessing you have no more feelings for him?" I'm pretty positive she doesn't, but I want to be sure.

"Not a one." she confirms. I nod, and a similar grin spreads across my face. "Oh, and could you tell Alexa all of what I just told you? I don't want her to worry. But don't tell anyone else. Also tell her Johnathan will be there and have her tell him it is perfectly fine to go wolf at the end." I nod, agreeing to her plan.

We are all settled in the movie room of the Institute, Clary explaining what is going to happen.

"Okay, so I made a movie recently, by which I mean I was up very late last night, and it centers on Jace and I. Don't say anything! I explained it all in voiceover. No, Izzy, there is no… well, I can't promise anything." she winks at Izzy, probably explaining that confusing sentence through telepathy. Clary comes towards me from the front of the room and throws herself dramatically on the couch, holding up the remote and pressing play. The black screen of the giant flat-screen slowly fades in to a door. The door opens, Clary's hand pushing it. Then it pauses, and voiceover comes in.

"As a quick recap for anyone who I haven't told, Brad isn't here for a reason. I broke up with him because he is the son of a warlock and a Shadowhunter, most of you will have heard about this from the Clave. He has the power to remove memories and superimpose others where they were, and he has been abusing me to try and find information about someone. Then he would give me an iratze and just remove my memory. I recently got these memories back due to the amazing warlock powers of Magnus the Magnificent. Anyway, this is outside Jace's room, where I am attempting to tell Jace I still have feelings for him. For the record, those feelings are gone. The camera is because Isabelle wanted to see his reaction. Thank the Angel I have you and your sentimentality. Now! Back to the video." The voiceover ends, and the video resumes, this time with sound. And the words from inside the room make me sick and make me want to murder Jace, although I don't recognize the voice.

"Oh, don't stop! Jace! Mm, that's good." comes from the open door. Voiceover comes back.

"For those of you who don't know, that's Bianca, my archnemesis. She is the one Jace was making out with the other day when he was late to training." The video continues, and I hear Jace's voice.

"Bianca, how could I? You must have lots of experience." I feel like barfing. I look at Clary, and am greeted with her stone face, which turns to pleasure when she looks at Jace. I am pleased as well when I see him. He is fidgeting in his seat, looking anywhere but at the screen and Clary. He deserves that.

Turning my focus back to the video, the view changes from Jace's door to the inside of his room. Voiceover Clary comes on, but the video keeps playing. "No worries, I blurred anything that needed it." I breath a sigh of relief. It shows a naked Jace kissing a naked Bianca, and doing other disgusting things. Thankfully, after about thirty seconds, when Jace isn't the only one fidgeting, the video stops, and a puffy-eyed Clary comes on. When she starts talking, I can tell this is voiceover Clary.

"So basically, I'll tell you guys what the course of Jace and I's relationship from the beginning. First, we started falling in love. Then we were siblings and it killed us. Then we weren't. Then in Edom… things happened. Then Jace cheated on me with Kaelie. Then I ran. You guys found me. I caught Jace making out with my second least favorite person in the world. Obviously Jace is now my least favorite person. After that, I found out about Brad and broke up with him. I discovered I still had feelings for Jace. I tried to tell him and found him having sex with my second least favorite person ever. So, yeah. We are most certainly done forever. I have no more feelings for Jace. None. Zip, zilch, nada. Nothing. So I thought everyone should know that. Okay, I have planned for my current self to leave now, so… bye." The screen fades to black, and when the lights in the movie room turn on, Clary is indeed leaving. Everyone sits there, shocked. Everyone except Jace, who runs after Clary.

 **Clary's POV**

I know Jace is going to follow me. I turn around, sighing inwardly. "What do you want?" I smile gently.

"You aren't mad?" He seems flabbergasted **(A/N This was so fun to write mainly cuz I love that word. Flabbergasted!)**

"No. Just disappointed. Before you say anything, I'm sorry but there is no chance of us getting back together. Don't worry, I forgave you for everything you've ever done to me. And I'm hoping we can still be friends." After a second of absorbing what I've said, he nods.

 **Please don't hate me! I'm sorry, but even though I totally ship Clace, here the story had to end like this. I will be posting an epilogue soon, to tell you guys what happened to everyone. Bye!**


	10. Epilogue

**So basically, Jace and Clary. They aren't together anymore. This is an update on what is going on with everyone five years later. Jocelyn and Luke were invited to the Institute and they live there now with their five-year-old daughter.**

 **Clary's POV**

"C'mere, you little monkey!" I call, looking for my step sister. When Mom and Luke moved in, they eventually had a daughter, Coraline Seraphina Fairchild. Yep, my mom had kept her name when she had married Luke. What would you expect? Coral had inherited my mom's pale skin and flaming hair and Luke's blue eyes. The little monster even had freckles galore! She was adorable right now, and when she grew up she would be a showstopper, striking and gorgeous. She was five and was already in training. Everyone spoiled her, well, her and her best friend, Simon and Izzy's son. His name was Max Lightwood, named so because he reminded Izzy of her dead brother. He had the same gray eyes and brown hair. He was also five, and a very serious boy, a good match to temper Coraline's exuberance. When they grew up, they would probably either become _parabatai_ or fall in love. Or both, like Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs.

Coral popped her head out from a corner. "Here I am, Clare-Bear!" she says, beaming. I chase after her and run into the new couple, Jace and Bianca. We have gotten over our differences and when she and Jace began dating, I supported them 100%. Despite the way they started, they were a good match. As for me, I was still single. The night I broke up with Brad, he left the Institute and never came back.

"Whoah! I'm so sorry! Miss Coraline here can still run through your legs. I can't!" A warm smile touches Jace's face. Bianca also laughs at Coral. Everyone in the Institute finds it hard to refuse her anything. Her little face is so cute, if she asked for me to marry Jace, I just might. Despite our history.

After stopping to laugh, Coraline keeps running. Shooting Jace and Bianca an apologetic look, I run past them straight into Johnathan and Alexa, newly married. This time I don't even stop, apologizing to Alexa in my head. Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy are next. All married couples now. Jace, Bianca and I are the only people left not married.

"I swear! This is a demon child! I have run into everyone in the Institute except Max already. Sorry!" I keep running, but before I get two steps I knock over a small child. Of course, it's Max. Typical.

"Coraline Seraphina Fairchild! You stop right now!" I yell. She stops and laughs, turning to see me picking Max up off the ground. Once he is settled on his feet, I lunge at Coral, throwing her over my shoulder.

"We are going to a party! And you, my little monkey, need to get dressed!" I told her, my heart warming at the sound of her giggles. She had the perfect dress, and she was going to be adorable. I, on the other hand, was going to be a bit undercover.

I had arranged it so that only the girls knew the plan. All of the girls in the Institute, except Coral, would be disguised and flirt with all of the boys to make sure our boyfriends are loyal, except Luke. He and Jocelyn were not getting tested. Luke knew the plan, and was going to be our man on the inside. Alexa was assigned to Simon. Izzy was assigned to flirt with Johnathan. Bianca was flirting with Alec. And I was flirting with Jace. Of course. But we drew names out of a hat, and that was how it came out.

"Get this monster ready." I say, handing her off to my mother. Since she was not getting disguised, she was assigned to getting Coral ready. As soon as Coral was out of the room, it happened. The room erupted into dresses and makeup and frantic digging for certain items. Izzy grabbed my dress and flung it at me. After stripping to my white panties and bra, I pulled the dress over my head. I went over to the floor length mirror, hoping for a glimpse of what it looked like. No such luck. Izzy grabbed me and pulled me to her vanity, applying makeup.

She applied a tinted lip gloss and lightly penciled in my eyebrows, leaving them mainly their normal pale color, but a little darker to make them visible. She did nothing to hide my freckles, and handed me the colored contacts. I put them on, and my eyes were blue. Noticing I was attempting to look in the vanity mirror, Izzy threw some cloth over it. Why she had a random piece of cloth right next to her vanity, I would never know. Iz applied a little mascara, not even putting on eyeshadow, and voila, my makeup was completed and she moved on to my hair.

Isabelle brushed it out in record time, and ran the straightener through it, not long enough to completely straighten it, but enough to remove my crazy curls. Then she pulled out daisies, of all things, and placed them in my hair at the crown of my head, forming a little ring. Then she scattered them throughout the rest of my hair. I went over to the mirror, and gasped at my reflection. I was dazzling.

The white dress fell to just past my knees, and a simple white cord cinched the middle. The daisies made me look dreamlike, like an angel from the earth. The light makeup was perfect, enough to enhance my natural qualities, but not enough to distort them. I looked like I was going to a wedding, and I was the bride, not just going to a formal party. The blue eyes… they were just indescribable.

Once I was done staring at my reflection, I looked at the other girls. They also looked incredible.

Izzy's chocolate eyes were unchanged, but she was now a blonde. Her hair was loosely braided in front of her right shoulder. She also had minimal makeup, in fact, all of us girls did. She wore a pale blue lacy dress that flowed down and settled just above her knee.

Alexa now had pale eyes, so washed out they were almost white. She was the makeup exception in our group, with heavy mascara and a smoky eye to bring attention to her eyes and make up for their lack of color. She wore an amazing cream colored dress that hugged her curves and loosened considerably past her waist, its folds swishing around as she turned.

Bianca's thick brunette hair was the same, and her eyes were teal, an amazing color on her. Her dress was spring green, and was very loose fitting, and gorgeous. It swept just past her knees. Her hair was in a thick side braid. Amazing.

Izzy's phone rings, and we all jump from where we have been standing in a loose ring studying each other to pick it up. I pick up, as I am standing closest. It's Mom. "Have they left yet?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes, it's great that you will be down soon. However, we decided you were taking too long and we left. All the guys are with us and so is Coraline." Understanding that the others are within earshot, I nod slowly.

"Well, then we will see you guys soon. We can take the motorcycles." I respond, more careful with my words now. Jocelyn makes an affirmative sound on the other end of the line, and I hang up.

"We have a party to crash! Let's go, girlies!" I cheer, and everyone laughs and moves to the door. Izzy, Bianca, and Alexa exchange a secret glance, and I can't help but wonder that they are plotting something. Then I shake off the notion.

When we arrive at the party, my mom rushes over to compliment us on our new looks. Then we part ways to find the boys we each are flirting with. I pick out Jace easily, he is the one surrounded by a crowd of girls and looking a little lost. All the girls are Shadowhunters at least, which is a step up from the normal girls who flirt with him. They are all in dresses with ridiculously low necklines and high bottoms, with 7-8 inch heels. Insane. When they see me, they part and make a path to the center. Because while they are slutty, I am beautiful and sexy. Even these sluts know beauty when they see it. A cool smile curves across my lips.

Now for the hard part, actually flirting. I am a hopeless flirter, and so when I got Jace Izzy encouraged me to just be myself, because that is who he originally fell in love with. And she's right. So I walk up and say hi.

"Hey." He turns, clearly prepared to shut me down, and then he sees me. And he doesn't.

"Hey." he replies, still looking at me. "I'm sorry, you just look so much like someone else I know."

"Is that a bad thing?" I inquire. He actually looks nervous.

"No, of course not. Um. What's your name?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, I mentally berate myself for not coming up with something. Trying to buy time, I answer his question with one of my own.

"What's yours?"

Now he looks back in his element. "Why don't you answer my question first?" Now I grin, having an easy answer.

"I'm curious as to whether or not you are worthy of knowing my name." He grins back at me.

"Jace Herondale."

"Carly." I respond. It's the same as Clary only with the L moved to between the R and the Y.

"What, no last name?" Jace seems very relaxed.

"Not yet." Flirting seems to come easily, even though any time I ever try flirting it comes out wrong. Carly seems to be a better flirter than Clary is. As Izzy says, a makeover gives you confidence!

We flirt back and forth for a while, all of the girls that were surrounding him looking on jealously. At one point, I think I see everyone else, including Bianca, Alexa, Izzy, Mom, Luke, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Johnathan, but then they disappear and I convince myself it is no big deal. I probably just imagined it.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice when Jace moves towards me.

 **Jace's POV**

I place my lips on Carly/Clary's, and at first they are stiff and surprised. Then they soften, and I kiss her softly. Not desperately like I should be after five years without Clary, and getting to kiss her now, but with all my love on my lips. She is gorgeous, an angel. My hands are on her shoulder blades, and her hands are on my chest. Then I feel something under my hands. Something pushing out, with incredible power. Touching it gives me a feeling of complete peace. When they push my hands away, I break the kiss. Clary looks scared.

"Jace?" she asks fearfully. "What's going on?" I smile gently, but it turns to one of awe and surprise when I see her.

"Clary. You-you have wings."

"You know?" She seems focused on her name, then realizes what I've said. She flaps the wings experimentally, and I feel a current of air. The wings are pure white, feathered and covered with silver runes of angelic power. Peace, calm, happiness, and serenity are some I recognize. Her appearance changes too. The dress gets long, thin sleeves that bell out around her slim wrists. She is suddenly barefoot, no polish on her toes. Her hair grows and falls into waves that reach her waist, and her eyes change to a shade darker than her usual bright green. They become a forest green, and they are amazing. I feel like I could just get lost in them. The daisies in her hair fall out, and an opal pendant hangs around her neck. She grows taller, and she is the most amazing woman I have ever seen.

Her eyes are closed and she isn't breathing, and for a moment I think she is dead. Then she gives a great shuddering breath, and she opens her eyes. She looks at everyone staring at her with awe, and then she realizes what she is.

"I'm an angel?"

 **Hi guys! So, I decided to make a sequel to When He Cheats! It will start just where this chapter left off, with Clary as an angel. The plotline of that will be, Brad is back after five years, but this time he has brought with him the demonic version of an angel, a man who had demon blood, then had the evil purged from him, then was drawn in by the darkness and made a demonic angel. Sebastian Morgenstern! Please review what you think of this chapter and what I should name the sequel, because I really have no ideas. Byeeeee!**


	11. Sequel!

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in forever, but I just realized that some of you might not know this... The sequel is out! It's been posted for ages and right after I post this Author's Note I will post Chapter 10. So please go read it! Thanks.

~Annie


End file.
